Hetalia Email
by Drama-freakz
Summary: Ask any Hetalia character a question! They respond. Rated T for possible out comes! Ran by Germany, but all countries will respond!
1. Opening Statement

Welcome to the Hetalia World E-mail service, I, Germany am here to inform you that we are now going to be starting a question and answer service that is going to be checked frequently. This is so you can ask short (please) questions to any character of your choosing in the anime Axis Powers Hetalia. If you do not see any reply within a week, either we've gotten to many questions or it may be inappropriate for posting. So please keep it appropriate. As well as this we all wish that you will use this service for legitimate questions.

Alright this is Germany signing off. Please comment and ask questions and review. Thank you and please do not take advantage of this opportunity.

This is Drama-Freakz

Hi, okay as Doitsu explained this will be a fan based question and answer system and has NO connection to Hidekaz Himaruya in the least! Please remember I am an American… so let that speak for itself, I try to pay attention to what is happening in other countries to uphold things like this, BUT I can't follow everything so please, don't ask much about present world events! And FYI no questions about Obama!

And to clear up any confusion about this, I HAVE done one of these before for Death Note. Yes, I DO have some experience with this, and thanks to your guys' motivational comments I WILL proof read EVERYTHING!

Thank you and please comment! 3

(Oh and tell me if you read the top part in Germany's voice when you read it!)

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!


	2. animegurf12

One question to England:When will you marry France? I want to come to the wedding.

_What? Marry that Frog face! Never! I refuse to be associated with that man!_

_-England_

_**Oh honhonhonhon! It's on February 14**__**th**__**! Romantic, non? Don't let Mon Cher Iggy tell you otherwise! It will be amazing! We will have white doves, red roses and Iggy will wear a dress! It will be hot! It will be spicy! It will be…Amour…**_

_**-France**_


	3. Rosa Ventorum

Well... since you is your next best friend after Italy and Japan?

_I'm going to guess that is for me. _

_My best friend next to Italy and Japan would be mien bruder Prussia, sure he's annoying at times, but Italy is too. He also raised me and taught me just about everything that I know. Although he could be a bit neater, and maybe not so loud, as well as that he should stop letting Gilbird fly around the house whenever he wants. But other than that, he's my best friend. _

_I hope that answers your question._

_-Germany_


	4. Sugurichan

To Italy: What would happen if you woke up one day and all the pasta and pizza  
>of the world disappeared ? And what are your exact feelings about Germany?<p>

To France : Why are you a pervert? And how come I love you so much?

To Poland: Like, we should totally go to the mall together! And like do you  
>want to go with me?<p>

And last but not least: Prussia why are you so awesome, and how can I be  
>awesome just like you?<p>

Oh no! Not the pasta! The pizza too? TT^TT

I would DIE, I would not be able to live on just Germany's potatoes that he serves! I mean they're gross and flavorless!

I LOVE Germany, he's big and manly and nice, when he wants to be! I totally love him!

-N. Italy

Because mon Amour, there is something called love and I love to take advantage of it! Who said you can't force someone into love! I do it all the time.

And the reason you are so in love with me and my perfection would be because I am beautiful and French, non? Everyone loves the French!

-Your lover,

France

Like OMG! We should like totally go to the mall! That would be like AMAZING! We could get new clothes and get our nails done, oh we could look for pink paint, because girl I totally need to repaint my house!

Do I like want to go out with you? Have I like, met you before? 'Cause Lithuania told me it's bad to agree to go out with strangers! But like oh my God, I would totally want to go out with someone who would take me to the mall! u

-Poland 3

For I am simply awesome! I am SO awesome I can't even describe the awesomeness that overwhelms my awesomeness! You see there is a scale of awesome and I am at the top, my friend! And for that scale to be unbalanced and for someone to say, get up to the same level of awesome as me then the scale would unawesomely break and we would all die! So you can't be as awesome as me! But you can try! Just be awesome man, but not as awesome as me.

-Prussia


	5. UsagiXisXmine

To Feliciano (N. Italy) -

Are you dating Germany? If not do you want too?

Oh yeah! I'm totally dating Germany, we're are secretly engaged! Can you believe it! I can't either! I just need to break the news to Romano again, because last time he punched me in the face and ran away crying! It hurt really badly! But then Germany bought me some pasta and it was all better. But of course if I wasn't dating Germany I would stalk him at every moment of the day and of course I would have to kill anyone who came near him! The Italian mafia does have its perks!

-N. Italy

Woah! Woah! No! We are not dating nor are we engaged! Italy is just a very, very confused little nation who has disturbing fantasies and talks about awkward things in his sleep! Even though he's going to start crying after he reads this and start demanding why I broke up with him (Which I didn't! We were never dating!) I believed I had to tell you people the truth! And clear up any misunderstandings!

-Germany


	6. Hetalia Loves Prussia

Hai Ita-chan! (mah username on flipnote hatena for dsi lol) do you love  
>Germany? if you do, hug him and kiss him for me mkay? *Hugs and kisses italy<br>on the cheek* remember i live in Greece and Japan's house! (I iz a italy  
>cosplayer!Yay!)<p>

Wow! An Italy cosplayer, huh? Don't worry I asked Japan what that meant so I know now! :D

And of course I love Germany he's my big manly boyfriend! I'll give him hugs and kisses for you, because I love you too! Because you dress up like me!

Tell Greece and Japan "Hey there!" and tell Japan to get over here and come have dinner with me and Germany!

-Italy 


	7. Rosa Ventorum  2

Dear Germany,

What's your very first memory?:)

Mein first memory, huh? Well I can't remember much before I was a child but the first thing I do remember is Prussia sitting over me reading a magazine and then he started going "Dude! That's awesome! You're awake!" And then he started running around like a mad man. And that's pretty much it.

-Germany

(Okay the story is that I think HE is Holy Rome, and you know doesn't remember. So I hope that works out okay to any of your theories!)


	8. animegurf12 2

Another question to England: Is Hong Kong your love child with China?  
>~ohonhonhonhon<p>

My love child? Okay, there is a very long story behind Hong Kong! I will have you know that me and China have no relations at this point! That was a long time ago! I was young and foolish! I didn't even know that could happen!

-England!

YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME, ARU! And I still hate you! I'll never forgive you!

-China


	9. Sugurichan 2

I'm back! ^_^

To Italy: Ok so umm yea, this is a part 2 from my first question. Ok so what  
>if you were eating Germany's potatoes and all of a sudden pasta AND pizza came<br>falling from the sky?

To Italy&Germany: I heard you two were engaged! WHOOT! So when is the wedding  
>and when can I come? X3<p>

To Canada: I was wondering if you...* America walks by* HOLY CRAP IT"S  
>AMERICA!...Um who are you again? Well anyways good luck, whoever you are!*runs<br>off into the sunset*

To America: OMG OMG your my number one hero! I love you! XD

Um how many hamburgers can you eat in one day, and what is your favorite fast  
>food joint?<p>

Love,

Your number one fan.

To Poland: Ok , to answer your question you really don't know me BUT you know  
>my Grandma. She always said you were such a nice person and that I should get<br>to know you! She lived right next door to you, so like ..um yea.^_^

Like, can I help you paint your house after we visit the mall? That would  
>totally be awesome.<p>

Woah! I was eating the stinky potatoes and the pasta and pizza fell from the sky? I'd spit out the stinky potatoes and go eat all the pasta and pizza of course!

-N. Italy 3

Oh yeah! We're totally engaged! I mean I've got the entire wedding planned out. I'd wear a really nice long frilly dress with a really long veil, it would be all pretty and have flowers sewn into it! Germany would...

NIEN! I will not! There will be no wedding! Italy I told you already that we aren't dating! Let alone marrying you! I really think we need to get your brain checked again!

-Germany.

Oh, hey! I finally got a...wait what? I HATE YOU AMERICA! Stupid sunset.

-Whoever I am

DUDE! You're my number one fan? That's excellent!

Okay, one: Micky D's or in other words McDonalds! Number one super sized please?

Two...I've never thought of that! I'm so gonna go eat myself into another coma!

-America!

Wow! I know your Granma? OMG! That was her? She like totally like waved to me and stuff when I went out jogging! I mean, like...OMG! You can like TOTALLY help me paint my house after we go shopping! It would be like totally awesome!

-Poland! 3

P.S.

Thank you very much! You successfully forced America to eat himself into a coma! Now I have you go take him to the hospital to get his stomach pumped! AGAIN!

-Love England!


	10. Rosa Ventorum 3

Yay an a supporter of HRE=Germany :D! Prussia kinda sounds like America first  
>but I can see Prussia saying that.<p>

Well next up is...

To Prussia:

Who or where did you learn the word awesome from?

The word awesome, huh? I INVENTED AWESOME! Me and old Fritz came up with it one night when we were really really drunk! I started saying it when...when...OLD FRITZ! TT^TT

-Pr...*sniff* ussia...

P.S.

I'm suing America for stealing my word! :3


	11. Zigza GIne

Wow! I really love this idea! So, my questions:

To Germany:

What will you think and do if Italy becomes a girl one day? :]

To Prussia:

I've seen a dream, in which you were holding a map and renaming all the seas,  
>oceans and islands. There were, for example New South Prussia somewhere in<br>Australia and the Awesome Ocean. It was a prophetic dream, wasn't it? ;)

And what can you tell us about West's relations with Italy? What actually do  
>YOU know about it?<p>

To Russia:

Yeah, one day everybody will definitely become with Russia, da. But when will  
>it happen?<p>

(and again: sorry for my English ^_^)

What would I do if Italy became a girl? What the hell kind of question is that!...I mean... I would treat him as an equal and not let his spontaneous gender change get in between our strictly professional friendship. Our relationship would not change in the least.

-Germany

Hahaha! I would be totally hot if I was a girl! Germany would probably stop denying our engagement, slap the ring on my hand so fast it'd be sad, and drag my ass all the way back to the chapel.

-N. Italy

You mean they AREN'T named that? Man, no wonder I failed all those geometry tests that Hungary made me take!

Alright, let me clear everything up between those two crazy love birds. So it all works out like this, when me and Spain, we were walking down this road; probably in England...or something. Next thing you know Spain was gone, snatched from my awesome side, like candy from a baby! I began my search for him in the most obvious places I could think of, like fine seafood restaurants with Spain's wallet and attractive women on each arm. Afterwards I continued my awesome search at a local bar, in which I was forced to partake in drinking and other bar related merriments, still with women on each arm.

Later that week after returning, without any luck in finding my lost Spaniard. I came into the kitchen and greeted my brother, in the most usual fashion I could think of, by smacking him on the butt. He proceeded to slap me on the face, which is not the customary return for such a friendly gesture!

I later found Spain, curled up in a ball in an alley...in France...

I hope that sums up what happened between me and the lost Spain. Thank you for your time.

-Prussia

Seeing as Prussia took up most of my free time with his idiotic explanation, I must make this as quick as possible!

Tomorrow at 10:31 P.M. the spread of Russia's rein will begin. It will be accomplished with great force and extremely large amounts of Vodka.

-Russia


	12. Mila Mai

Heehee this looks fun! :)

Spain:

I LOVE YOU (In a non-creeper sort of way!) now go get married to Romano! :)

Also, does it weird you out that my best guy friend has your exact human name?

Romano:

Aw, you were so cute as a kid! Like a little tomato!

Prussia:

You are hella awesome! Can you come to America and make it more awesome?

Indeed it is fun. I love you too? And I will now go get married to…wait…what? Romano? You want me to marry Romano? After I raised him? Changed his diapers? Wiped off his tomato face? Tucked him into bed every night? Made sure he had the proper amount of sun block on every day? Made his lunches? Folded his socks? Often times told him "Don't worry, I will never try to marry you forcefully!"?

Lady you loco!

Is okay though! I still love you!

-Spain.

I know was cute! And by the way, I read the last e-mail! Ew! That's gross, in the words of Spain "You crazy!"

-Romano!

I am indeed "hella awesome."

Wait? Did I not previously say I was suing America? Why should I the awesome Prussia, rub my awesomeness off on him? I tried once! He kicked me in the shin and ran to Eyebrows, telling him I was some creeper trying to make him come home with me!

….Jerk…

-Prussia


	13. Otakufever0627

I guess I'll give it a go.

To Russia: What would you do if you were married  
>to Belarus?<p>

To Canada: Ur soo cute! X3 Funny... I'm unnoticeable too. T^T But  
>anyways, are you always annoyed about being invisible?<p>

To England: Sooo what do you think about America?

LoL I love this XD

If...I was married to...Belarus?

NO! Don't make me marry her! I'd have to die! Committ suicide! Anything but that! Every day of my life would be a living hell! Along side with that, usually I get rid of her around eight after she goes home, but then I would NEVER get rid of her! Can you imagine, waking up in the morning to that face staring at you! No!

-Russia

Thanks.../

I don't get told I'm cute very often! But you know, America usually takes the spot light and I'm left alone...with no one to talk to...but Cuba...Don't worry about being unnoticable! I noticed you!

-Canada

I think that America is a glutten! I mean all he does all day is eat, then go work out, then eat some more and then play video games! Really it's quite annoying! I mean I try to have reunions with my X-colonies, but he makes it all but impossible!

It's like when I'm free, he's playing a new video game or watching some awards show! But whenever I'm far to busy to even consider taking a break he calls me about the most obscure things! Last time it was something like "Is your refridgerator running?" I mean who bloody cares if it's working or not! Lord, sometimes I wish that, that boy could get his priorities and his brain straight.

-England.


	14. EliteKessu

Hiya!

Okay my first question is to Russia: How is it possible that you are so cute  
>and yet so intimidating at the same time?<p>

Canada: Hiya! I have not forgotten you! So do you want to become best friends?

England: Is it true that you're the artsy type of person? Like you make those  
>wooden soldiers for America.<p>

Korea: I am officially calling you my Oppa! XD (I'm korean too and proud of  
>it! But I don't go around groping people)<p>

That's it. –EliteKessu

How am I so cute and terrifying at the same time? Years and years of practice little one! When I was much much younger I would practice on Lithuania! First by luring him in with large how you would say "Puppy Dog Eyes" and then hitting him with Kindness. It worked thirteen times or so before he stopped coming.

-Russia

I love all this attention! It makes me feel loved! You're all so sweet it makes me blush! Of course we can be best friends!

- Canada

Well finally a question that does not make me feel as though I am obtaining an ulcer. Yes, I do enjoy indulging in a few arts and crafts on my days off. Not that I have many keeping people like France in line. Wood carving is just one of my many hobbies! I also enjoy stitchery and painting! Oh! Cooking! Would you like to come and try some scones I just whipped up?

-England

Run...Run now while you're still breathing mon cher.

-France

But groping people like China is fun! Especially when they shout and smack at you like he does! Hahaha! Good times Da-ze!

-South Korea


	15. FireyNiiWolf

Awesome sause! So many questions!

Prussia: You HAVE to become a Nation again! By the way, are you friends with  
>the awesome Chuck Norris?<p>

Germany: Have you ever met Germania?

North Italy: What would you do if you woke up in the body of one of Germany's  
>dogs?<p>

South Italy: Did you personify all of Italy before North was born?

England: What would to do if you were handcuffed to France?

Canada: Aaawww! Your so cute~! One of my favorites! How did you get/find  
>Kujimaru(?)?<p>

China: Become one with Russia.

Russia: Aaaaawwww~~! So cuuuute~! I'll help you get the world to become one  
>with you!<p>

That's all folks!

Kesesesese! No. I have never met this man Chuck Noris. He is American, thus I am suing him as well!

And I AM a country, West just sits on it, I'm sitting underground with Elvis (who I'm also suing)

-Prussia

Ja, briefly. I was young and if you want to ask about Germania ask mein bruder. They fought a lot but they knew each other.

-Germany

You guys really like me switching bodies with things. I guess I would run around, chase my tail, bite the mail man, and eat the kibble.

-N. Italy

No. That was Grandpa Rome. Me and North have always been a collection of small states. That's it.

-Romano

Handcuffed to France? Bloody Hell he'd try to rape me! But of course if you've seen my spy movies, I'd successfully remove myself from the situation, just before an explosion of some sort.

-England

Oh, thanks. I'm getting that a lot lately! I feel special.

Kumonchiki? Oh he just walked up to me, said "Who are you?" And I picked him up, took him home, and we've been friends ever since.

-Canada

No...aru...

-China

I know! And yes China you will, see? Even the FANS want you to become one with Russia!

-Russia.

No...aru...

-China


	16. FireyNiiWolf 2

:D Hello again~!

Prussia: Awesome. Need help suing America? :D

France: What if you suddenly found yourself liking England's cooking?

Spain: Was raising South Italy fun?

Hungary: Where & who did you get your first frying pan from?

Austria: Who taught you to play the piano?

Poland: Do you ever rubb in Austria's face that Chopin was Polish?

Iceland: Your puffin's cute! Where'd you find him?

Turkey: If you could name your nation after something that wasn't food or a  
>type of bird, would you?<p>

Oh my gosh! Are you a lawyer? Because West said he wouldn't help me! :D

-PRUSSIA

I would probably happily die of food poisoning, far before the time I would probably be murdered. Because we all know it's gonna happen one day. Either that or my immune system will build up and I'd die. I would die either way!

Why do you want me to DIE?

TT^TT

-France

Oh man! That had to be the funnest time of my LIFE, I mean waking up with him in the morning because for some reason little kids like waking up early! But I don't care! It's so much fun, because he looks so frazzled and his hairs a mess, because he's a really active sleeper, if I could say in he least. He rolls around and punches at things. He kicks things too. But you know, little kids do that! Oh it was really fun to take him to the mall and the stores and watch him try and flirt with the ladies at the checkout counter. They're so fun when they're little!

-Spain

First frying pan huh? Well it's not a very interesting story so I'll keep it short. It was when I was younger and me and Austria were running around the shopping market. I saw this beautiful pan sitting in a window of a home improvement store; it was a stainless steel non-stick omelet pan. Of course I begged Austria to buy it for me and he did.

-Hungary

I was sadly started out teaching myself, the only thing I had was a book that taught me a few songs. I had to go out and buy several musical tutors after I saved up some money, they're quite expensive! But after a while I started performing even better than my mentors, thus I had to go off on my own. But that would be about it.

-Austria

OMG! Finally! Some one asks me about him! Of course I rub it in his face! I'm all like "Chopin's Polish!" And he's all like "Indeed he is." Or something like that! I can tell that he's crying inside.

-Poland

Well it was my fifth birthday and Denmark hadn't gotten me a present so I started screaming at the top of my lungs and so Norway went out and bought me some white boots to shut me up. But they were like six sizes to big so I started screaming even louder. Then Denmark stole a puffin and handed to me and I shut up...and I didn't talk much since.

-Iceland

I'm named after food? AND A BIRD? :O

-Turkey


	17. jmp22895

Ok, I can't resist asking questions.

Prussia and/or Canada: Why is there a New Prussia in Canada...?

Sealand: I can't find you on Google Maps!

Belarus: Quick, define "incest" for me!

America and Canada: Can you see without your glasses? Like, if Texas or  
>whatever Canada's glasses are supposed to be just suddenly declared their<br>independance, would either of you be blind?

And last but not least

N. Italy: I noticed a question like this earlier, but what would YOU do if  
>GERMANY was a girl?<p>

Because he wouldn't stop throwing a temper tantrum until someone named SOMETHING after him. So I did, not a lot of other people even considered offering, I had to take it upon myself to do it.

-Canada

I just didn't want to disappear! Do you know what it's like to disappear? I don't either but I'm sure it isn't _pleasant._

-Prussia

Well that's because I'm just SO amazing that Google hasn't even realized it yet!

-Sealand

Sexual activity between two people who are considered, for moral or genetic reasons, too closely related to have such a relationship. Incest is regarded as a serious taboo in almost every society, although cultures differ as to the extent to which marriages are allowed between relatives.

Is that all?

- Belarus

I actually see better without Texas on. Weird huh? Texas won't agree to become completely apart of me again so I just made him into glasses that are unnecessary and cause me to almost **need** glasses.Oh and if he succeeded again I'd just have another civil war to drag his ass home. AGAIN!

-America

My glasses are actually necessary unlike my retarded brother. If they decided to succeed, which would be weird seeing as they are in fact, just glasses, I would run into walls and sharp corners. Then eventually my glasses will either come home or join with America like everyone else I have grown to love...cept Cuba. He's always there.

-Canada

I WOULD FINALLY BE THE SEME! Unless he's a big girl...then I would continue to be uke in a very sad fashion.

-N. Italy


	18. Nimhe Zehir

Ooh, fun! So, my Emrys has some questions for Prussia, and I have a couple for  
>Canada.<p>

Prussia: Do you have any citizens? Can people apply for Prussian citizenship?  
>If so, what is the process?<p>

Canada: Why are you so invisible when you're the second largest nation in the  
>world, amazing at hockey, make the best pancakes with maple syrup ever, etc?<br>Have you been taking ninja lessons from Japan? If no, you totally should.  
>You'd make a legend-worthy ninja!<p>

I'm working out the kinks on that one. For now you'll just have to wait for the process to be approved by the German government.

-Prussia

I know I'm amazing! No one realizes this! But man I GIVE ninja lessons to Japan!

-Canada


	19. Akky

Germany:

If you only could choose between being annexed by France or Russia, which one  
>would you choose?<p>

France:

If you had to eat only German or English food for the rest of your life, which  
>one would you choose?<p>

I would have to choose France, I would be able to rebel. He would be much easier to escape from then Russia. Besides that I had already been annexed by him at one point when I was the confederation of Rhine. I was able to get out of that to.

-Germany

I guess German, because I won't DIE from eating his food. Maybe I would because of my delicate French pallet.

-France


	20. Orplie

To Feliciano:

Is there any kind of pasta you don't like?

To Hungary:

Why are you so cute? And, who do you like better; Austria or Prussia?

And finally, to Germany:

Are you lazy too sometimes? And do you like marshmallows? :D

Thank you for taking the time to read! :D

Any pasta I don't like? I don't like that frozeded pasta that you put in your freezer and warm it up in your microwave and it's soggy and gross and not good! It's a disgrace to pasta word wide!

-N. Italy

I try my hardest to be cute and fluffy! I mean living with Chibitalia it rubs off on you.

And who I like better in regards to Austria and Prussia, I would have to think about that one. Seeing as I was married to Austria but we later got divorced. He's kind of an ass though. Prussia was my best friend but he's kind of obnoxious and loud. So it really depends on the day.

-Hungary

Of course I can be lazy. I mean really the other day I slept in until eight! EIGHT! But of course it was because Italy hit me over the head with his pasta strainer. So yes, I can be lazy.

Marshmallows? Indeed I do enjoy indulging in a few of the fluffy white sugary food products.

-Germany

And thank you for taking the time to write.


	21. ZigzaGIne

to Germany (I have so many question that I have to number them):

1. Like an addition to my question about Italy: so, you mean you would do  
>nothing if she was in your bed (with you, heh...)?<p>

2. You're so handsome, so sexy, so cute, so manly and stuff... I mean, you  
>must be very popular with women. So why are you still a virgin? (Or you<br>aren't? ;])

3. You definitely know what does it mean: "Meine lebenswichtigen Regionen sind  
>dicht besiedelte", don't you? (check it - I may have some problems with German<br>grammar)

(well, after these question I feel like I'm a bigger pervert than you)

to Italy:

We both know that Germany is really cute (although he denies it). In which  
>situations does he show his cute side the most?<p>

to Hungary:

What are your favourite Hetalia pairings? The cutest one, the sexiest one, the  
>funniest one and so on?<p>

If...in my bed? Female? Uh... umm...er...in my bed?

I'm what? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

-GERMANY

When you freak him out with awkward questions. Or when he's fresh out of the shower and his hair is in his face and his in only a towel and...Germany's giving me a death glare...so I better stop.

-N. Italy

YES! You have entered the realm of genius! Alright I have everything figured out! First, as for the cutest couple, it's a tie between HRE + Chibitalia and Sweden + Finland. Both cavity inducing and guaranteed to give you a stomach ache with the sweetness. Second the sexiest in my opinion and this is COMPLETELY bias, Austria + Prussia. Funniest would have to be another tie. England + France or Italy + Germany. They're both really awkward and you never know what's going to happen! :D

-Hungary :D


	22. xXRandomnessPrevailsXx

Dude, this pure GENIUS. Well, here goes...

N. Italy: Your house is beautiful! I visited when I was little. What is your  
>FAVORITE kind of pasta? There are many to choose from.<p>

Germany: I actually lived in your house for three years because America told  
>me to. Ich entschuldige mich. I won't make you marry Italy, but I will ask you<br>this: why do you drink so much beer? Did you ever get into a car accident for  
>driving drunk?<p>

Japan: Konnichiwa. I haven't visited you yet, but I'm planning to. Sorry if  
>this a little personal, but do you miss China as a brother?<p>

England: I visited your house twice. I won't ask you about that freaky romance  
>creep of a nation. Considering they're British as well, are you fond of the<br>Harry Potter crew?

America: I've lived in your house the longest. It's also the only place where  
>I've had the same best friends for over a year. Get off your lazy arse, stop<br>borrowing money from other countries, and do something about your stupid  
>politicians! Also, stop eating so much, you **. You're eventually going to<br>sink the entire North American continent if you don't. Where'd you meet Tony?

France: You're an **, too, even though I've been to your house. Both my  
>parents hate you. Do something about your rude personality. Tourists aren't<br>terrible just because they speak English. Was Jeanne d'Arc really strong?

Russia: I haven't visited you yet, but I did see the Great Moscow circus for  
>my eighth birthday. This hasn't got anything to do with Belarus. Do you<br>consider yourself part of Asia or Europe?

China: Last but not least! You're my favorite. I'm cosplaying as you, but I  
>haven't been to your house yet. How did you meet Shinatty-chan? And what's<br>your panda's name? My friends are convinced your panda is a pedo-panda, but I  
>don't think so.<p>

I'll ask questions to the other nations later, but I think that perhaps this  
>enough for now... I apologize for the numerous questions and comments, but<br>here's the last one. Do you think the Philippines is a boy or a girl country?  
>That's for all of you. Thanks.<p>

My favorite kind of pasta! I CAN'T DECIDE! I love them all, whether it's the creamy white sauce or the tangy red sauce! I can't decide!

-N. Italy

Thank you for not asking me another awkward question about Italy! As to why I drink so much beer, it's because I like beer. I like the feeling of it I suppose. For getting in a crash, I can't even walk to my car if I've gone drinking. So there is no reason for me to worry about getting in a crash.

-Germany

Please do come and visit. Or perhaps wait until the commotion has died down a tad. But other than that come and enjoy the visit in Japan. Yes, I do miss China sometimes but he's never really that far away, so I guess I don't have to miss him that much.

-Japan

Harry Potter? I suppose. I've never really personally met them, I don't have much time to do such things. But from what I've heard they sound like an alright group of children.

-England

I know okay? I KNOW! You know how hard it is to get out of a 14 trillion dollar debt? OR get polititions to stop attacking each other? It's REALLY hard man! Besides you guys can vote again like next year. So vote someone in that can help out with all that stuff! But I need to probably figure out another diet, but it's complicated to!

How I met Tony was on a space ship and it crashed and I met him that way.

-America

How can you do that? You call me a blurped out word tell me you hate me and then ask if my dead wife was strong? I don't feel like I have to answer that question! But I will! Because I'm a beautiful, nice, kind, loving PERSON! Yes she was! She was very strong!

-FRANCE! :'(

I hope you come to Russia soon. You can see the amazing scenery and gorgeous snow. But I am of course Russian. I don't consider myself to be in any of those other continents! I mean Australia gets listed as it's own continent! But he's like 1/8 my size! I think Russia should be on it's own!

-Russia

Oh thank you Aru! I would love to see your cosplay! Oh how I met him was he was selling stuff on the corner and I told him we were now friends. He said "cool" and followed me around. And my Panda's name isn't pedo panda! That's just mean! I'm not sure what his name is aru! Go ahead and think of one yourself I guess.

-China

Hey, Philippines is totally a girl!

By the way THANK YOU SO MUCH everyone for their questions, but yours by far was the longest! Please keep sending them in!


	23. hyuugahealer3

Okay then. Well...  
>To Norway:<br>So let's hear your HONEST opinion on Denmark.

About Denmark? He's loud annoying and he gets in the way a lot. But he still can be nice when he wants to be and don't think I'd tell this to his face! I'm only answering it for you, okay? Denmark can be really sweet and kind, he gets in people's faces if they mess with me or Iceland and he really seems to care about us. There isn't much that I would change about him if I had the option. Frankly, I love him. He's a big brother to me.

Now if only he wasn't such a creeper all the time.

-Norway


	24. caledoniawolf

I totally read the opening statement in Germany's voice. Anyway, let thequestioning begin!Prussia: My sisters and I believe that World War III will erupt after youre-emerge as a full fledged country, mostly because other countries arejealous of your awesomeness. Is there any truth to this?Germany: Two questions. I know you enjoy reading, do you have any good booksuggestions? And do you have any crazy drinking stories involving you and yourbrother?England: I'm curious why you serve green peas with fish chips. They reallydon't go together. Please explain. France: When I take trip to France would you mind showing me around yourcountry?America: How is your relationship with England and Canada?Canada: I NOTICE YOU. Anyway, who did you like living with more France orEngland?

Totally right man! My awesomeness is enough to start a war! Especially a world war because awesome needs to be spread throughout the WORLD!

-PRUSSIA!

Yes I do enjoy reading on what little spare time I have. As for Authors and Novels, I quiet like Tolstoy's work. Also I grew rather fond of the Sherlock Holmes, Robinson Crusoe, and even the novel Don Quixote when it first came out. I'm not sure what sort of novel you are asking for, as a whole there are multiple Authors and Poets from Germany that I'm sure you could research and would enjoy.

Drunken stories with me and mein Bruder? Well there was one time where he managed to get his entire arm stuck in the drain of the kitchen sink. It took us two hours to get him out and he was extremely lucky his arm wasn't on the side with the disposal because Feliciano turned it on twice while we were working.

-Germany

Because I LIKE peas with my fish and chips! I find that they taste rather splended together! Is that so wrong? In my personal opinion, the blander taste of the peas compliments the more prominent taste of the fish & chips!

-England

Of course I will show you around! Just waltz up to my door, demand I take you to various sites, and I assure you Mon Cher, we will have a most wonderful time.

All of my love to you!

~France

Dude! You mean my hat and the old man? We are totally tight! Yeah sure we fight sometimes and England gets really mad when I can't understand his accent which makes his accent even harder to understand, but we are totally cool now!

- America (The Hero)

Well thank you for noticing me! As for choosing before France and England...can I pass? England picked favorites and didn't even know my name half the time I lived with him. He called me Cada and Australia most often. The rest of the time he just demanded why America was in his home and kicked me out. As for France, he was a drunk pervert who forgot I lived with him and once tried to sell me to Turkey for some extra drinking cash. I was really lucky that he tripped and knocked himself out on a table or I would belong to the Turks now. He apologized later, but I was really little and well...scarred for life once again.

- Canada


	25. EliteKessu 2

It's me again, thank you answering my earlier questions. To England: Well I heard some things about your cooking that aren't exactly .. . . well bottom line, a lot of people say your cooking sucks. But I'll bemore then willing to try. I mean, you never know until you try right? And you paint? I had no idea. I would love to see some of your works if Icould. I'm an artist myself so that's why I asked you that first question. To Russia: So if you're so cute and terrifying why doesn't that apply toBelarus? To Korea: Yeah . . . (whatever floats your boat Oppa) oh by the way, I'mlooking for a hanbok. You wouldn't happen to have a spare I can have do you? To Canada: Awww you're blushing! XD I had a thought, if you're birthday is onthe first of july doesn't that make you older then America? To France: Thanks for your concern but it's really not needed. I mean how badcan it be? Really? It's probably better then reaching in to a bag of gummyworms and eating it to only find out that it was a bag of live worms.*shutters* Well that's it for my long comments and questions. Reply please. ^^-EliteKessu

You...you would? Really? No take backs if you say yes! Not that you would want to because my food is fantastic! So much better than that stupid Frog's cooking! Don't listen to anything France or anyone else who may or may not have tasted my cooking.

Yes I do paint, it's a rather interesting pastime though I would never take it up as a career. I would love to see some of your work.

- England

Have you TRIED to scare her away recently? I've tried to date: Chainsaws, costumes, fake blood, real blood, threatening to kill her, threatening to kill her friends, threatening to kill Ravis (most uneffective to date), threatening to sell her to America, and throwing her off of large buildings. She just looks at me wierd. Besides she normally scares me so bad I run before I can even try to scare her anyway.

- Russia

*Holds up twenty* What color?

-Korea

Well...no. Think of it like this. America's independence day is on July 4th and mine is on the 1st, true. BUT look at the YEAR. That's the important thing. America's independence year was 1776, mine didn't come until 1867. I hope that answers your question =3

-Canada

I would rather eat the worms. PLEASE Mon chéri, for the sake of your health and my conscience, do not ingest that poison! If you need evidence take Prussia, the poor sap decided he would try it and ended up in a coma for a week! Please! Don't do it! Not if you value your life! TT-TT

- France


	26. Hetalia Loves Prussia 2

Kesesesesesese~! What's up Prussia! Your so awesome! (mabye if he could prove  
>it to me) *smirks* anyways...hi I haz a question for you...do you love west? I<br>mean like a brother, but if you guys are in a relation ship...*nose starts to  
>bleed* and my second question we should hang out sometime so we can spread<br>your awesomeness all over the world! And I'm learning how to play Mein Gott!  
>on the piano! I love you! *hugs and kisses on the cheek*<p>

-Hetalia Loves Prussia

So far, I like you kid! Start it off with my favorite laugh/phrase! Dude I've beat up several people in order to save his sorry little child butt! If I'm in a relationsh...Relat...Relath...NEIN NEIN NEIN! Gross! Ew! Shiver! Mein Bruder? You crazy twisted fangirls! MLEH!

Umm...I'll consider gracing you with my awesomeness. But, really why should I grace the world with my unwanted awesome? Well, you go play that piano! Then go play in a very famous place, and I shall hear of you on the news!

-Prussia


	27. Rosa Ventorum 4

Sorry for poking at sad memories Prussia. We all love you :)

To Austria,

Who's your favorite composer? I love classical music by the way. I wish I  
>lived back when Mozart and Beethoven and Chopin and all of those great<br>musicians were still alive.

-RV

's okay...

-Prussia

Oh, finally a decent question! I don't have one specific composer that comes to mind in the category of my "Favorite". But yes, all the composers that you listed are very eloquent writers and I enjoy listening to and performing their work.

- Austria


	28. Otakufever0627 2

I'm back! Thanks to the countries that answered my questions last time. To  
>Lithuania: Do you envy Russia since he has Belarus's attention?<p>

To Sealand: Does it bother you that people don't recognize u as a country?

To Italy: Do you eat anything other than pizza and pasta?

To England: How often do you use black magic?

So that's it... For now. Oh and hiya Canada! *waves*

Yes, I oh so envy him! I wish to hold her and marry her! Oh how I wish to marry her! If I was Russia, her brother or not, I would never run from her!

-Lithuania

They recognize me! You just don't know they do! They all go home at night and talk about me on their fancy computers, they talk about how much they love me and how handsome and strong I'm gonna be when I grow up! You'll see! You'll all see!

-Sealand

Course I do! I eat Germany and Japan's cooking! I can be pretty diverse in my food choices! Contrary to popular belief!

-Italy

Every Saturday at about midnight, as well as that after a very stressful world meeting and just about every time Alfred comes over for a visit. Voodoo dolls and curses are very good stress relievers! I suggest it.

-England


	29. FireNiiWolf 3

Heh, I feel like I'm bugging ya all.

Prussia: Still suing America? Cause I am indeed an illegal legal lawyer.

Greece: What was your first cat? Where'd you find him?

Japan: What was the first Anime show ever?

South Korea: What's your relation with North Korea like?

England: Who was your favorite queen?

Estonia: Who do you spend more time with, the Nordics or the Baltics? I know  
>you spend a lot of your time with both.<p>

Belarus: When did you first fall in love with Russia?

Egypt: Is there a cretin Nation who's company you prefer above all? Because  
>your very quiet.<p>

That if for now~!

If I didn't want ya'll to bug me I wouldn't be doing this!

-Drama-Freaks

Dude you are now my lawyer meet me at the regular place on Friday, we'll work out the case there. If there are anymore illegal legal lawyers out there meet us there too.

-Prussia

I stole him from Turkey. His name was...um...Mr. Kitty.

-Greece

Try here it has some lovely information about the history of anime. .org/wiki/History_of_anime

-Japan

We love each other totally man...Okay I lied. Every time I see him I get all sweaty and I freak out. Then you know I get all defensive!

-S. Korea

Oh there are too many to choose from. They were all very lovely women, once you got to know them.

-England

Baltics. I don't know why but I like their company a bit more. They seem to pay more attention to me rather than being at each other's throats.

-Estonia

Love at first sight.

-Belarus

I'd rather just get some assistance rather than company now. : /

-Egypt


	30. xXRebelXRoseXx

I had to do this XD

To Canada:

You have to be one of my favorite characters! Your so adorable! One question:  
>why don't you just sic Wolverine on them? He IS a canadian hero after all :D<p>

To Germany:

...Marry me? :3

To France:

Marry me when Germany says no? XD

To China:

Your adorable! Can I have a hug?

I could sick him on the people who forget me! I mean look at all the popular actors and singers I gave to America!

Mike Myers, Michael Buble, Howie Mandel, Jim Carrey, and that Justin Bieber kid, and many more!  
>-Canada<p>

Shouldn't we get to know each other a little more?

-Germany

I don't do long term relationships, maybe we could try though! ;3

-France

Maybe, aru.

-China.


	31. xXRandomnessPrevailsXx 2

I'm back for more questions! Yay.

Germany: Why do you like potatoes so much? Is it nutritional value? Taste?

England: This is regarding chapter eight, in which you were asked if Hong Kong  
>was your love child with China. If that really was the case, who the heck was<br>the female?

America and France: I apologize for being so arsefacey last time. Girls are  
>general pricks to everyone about 12 times a year for a week at a time, every<br>year. Please ask Hungary to explain; it's not really a discussion for public.

America: Where'd you get the idea of hamburgers from? Why are they hamburgers  
>if they've got beef? Why not beefburgers?<p>

France: I'm sorry about Miss Jeanne. If you were to change your flag, would it  
>make it more romantic? (Don't get all perv-happy, or I'll tell Germany to<br>filter all your emails.)

Prussia: You're awesome, don't sue me for using the word, get Phoenix Wright  
>to sue America or something. How did you meet Gilbird? If it's a not-awesome<br>story about how you met him in the woods, exaggerate with explosions, pirates,  
>and a satellite dish. Are you jealous that Austria once married Hungary and<br>she might still have feelings for him?

Hungary: I've been to your beautiful home once! Do you wish you had a little  
>sister to dress up, like you used to do with Chibitalia?<p>

Austria: Been sightseeing in your house. It's really lavish. Do you still have  
>feelings for Hungary? If you do, do you wish you were still married to her?<p>

Belarus: Why do you like Russia so much? He's sacred stiff of you, but that's  
>only because you go stark-raving-knife-marriage-mad whenever he's around. If<br>you tried to talk to him like a normal person and rationalized your feelings  
>for him, I'm sure he'd come to an understanding. I'm not guaranteeing Russia<br>will marry you, but it's worth a shot, right?

Canada: I love you! You're totally noticeable and you're shy and sweet. I like  
>that in a guy. What's your bear's name?<p>

Switzerland: Crashed your house. Haha, sorry. It's real nice, though.  
>...you're just a soft, squishy person underneath it all, aren't you?<p>

Liechtenstein: Your house is small, but it's got expensive taste! I liked  
>looking at it. Could you please gt Switzerland to admit he really is a<br>squishy?

Romano: I visited you, as well! Without dissing ANYONE, can you hold a normal  
>conversation with Germany?<p>

Spain: I'm part Spanish! To not visit a place of my origin is to shame the  
>Spanish blood within my veins! How do you feel about your name having the word<br>'pain' in it?

Ah, well. I think I might just overload the server if I don't stop. So I shall  
>continue at a later date. Thank you for your time!<p>

Well they are good for keeping your body moving, besides that I do like the taste I mean add a couple toppings or just keep them like they are and they're delicious!

-Germany

I would have to say poor China would have been the female in THAT relationship, I find myself rather beautiful yes but have you seen him! I mean I wouldn't be surprised if half of the people that watched Hetalia for the first time thought he was a girl, am I right? (sorry America)

-England

I believe Germany gave me the idea. It was a joined effort! I mean seriously look it up! Germany made the hamburger! I am not to blame for the delicious...tender...saucy...meaty...Taste of the hamburger. I just made it better. Why not beef? Have you said beefbugers out loud, no I thought not.

-America

Jeanne will always be missed! I really did love her. I thank you for your concern. On another note, the flag? Oh hon hon hon hon! Of course I would change it if I could! I didn't come up with the flag! But you must admit just because it is MY flag it is beautiful and it is sexy! So maybe I wouldn't change it. What do you lovely French people out there think? ;3 should we make it sexier?

-France

Alright, one: I AM awesome! Two: I wont sue you for directing it towards ME. Thanks for the concern but I already have a illegal legal lawyer to help me out! ;3 Amirite? (see what I did there? I used AMERICA'S thing!) How I met Gilbird? Okay so it starts like this, I woke up one autumn evening after being extremely drunk. I rubbed the sleep out of my awesome eyes and looked out my window, because that's what ALL awesome people do when they wake up. Of course there was already a ninja battle going on outside and then one of the ninjas chucked a yellow fluffy grenade at my face. It didn't explode, but it did fart on me. Ever since then Gilbird the ninja grenade bird had stuck on my head. Man that was an awesome day. I also discovered the cure to hemiola and found the recipe to peanut butter and jelly.

-Prussia

Than you for complimenting my home dear. And of course I wish I had a little sister! Then I could dress her up and play with her hair, oh and we could watch yaoi together! It would be perfect!

-Hungary

She was a very violent woman at times. But along with that she was also exquisite at house hold chores. Sometimes I wish we were still married. Alas, other times I glad as possibly can be that we divorced. But isn't that how most broken relationships work?

-Austria

I love Russia because he is perfect. I will never leave his side. Of course I had tried to talk with him. He attacked me with a vodka bottle. I'll try it again. Maybe next time when he's not drunk. He will be mine.

-Belarus

Thank you 3. My bear's name is Kumonkichi of course! Wait is it? It's kumon-something I know that for sure.

-Canada

Who are you?

-Kumojiro

You did what to my house? Besides of course not, there's no way I'm "soft and squishy" you can't be when you shoot people!

-Switzerland

Big brother was blushing. So I hope that answers your question. He really is a nice person. And thank you, I try really hard to keep my house looking the way it does.

-Liechtenstein

No I can't. Last time I started cussing him out because he looked at me. :(

-Romano

You're Spanish man? That's amazing, so am I! My name isn't "Pain" silly. It's España!

Spain. :D


	32. caledoniawolf 2

TO Prussia, Germany, Austria, France , England, America, Spain, and Sweden:

Could you guys describe your prefect dream date?

Of course I can! Okay, so it'd be with an uber hot awesome girl that may be from a Hungarian like place. We'd go to a concert and it would be amazing and then we would go out for ice cream and go to the mall and watch a movie and stuff, or we could go and have fun at an amusement park. Anything I could do to have a good time you know?

-Prussia

Maybe a nice dinner and maybe we could go to the shooting range if she wanted. Whatever she wanted to do I could probably put up with.

-Germany

A symphony of course we would sit near the front and afterwards we could go out to a nice romantic dinner.

-Austria

Oh hon hon hon, you do NOT want to know. ;3

-France

We could go out to dinner, perhaps the park? A very generic date but I could make it even better with my great conversational skills and the lovely sites of England.

-England

Dude, first we'd like go to the beach or something, then we'd go and hang out at the mall and I'd like buy her stuff! Then while we're shopping we'd stop at Micky D's or In & Out Burger or Carl's Jr., something like that!

-America

We would go out and tango maybe go to a fiesta! Then we would stop at the garden just outside her house before I let her go and I would hold her.

-Spain

'Course it would be with Finland, we would go ice skating then we would go get some coffee and dinner at a cafe.

-Sweden

(Written normal for better understanding)


	33. ZigzaGIne 2

Today my France-like-super-pervert power is over, so I'm going to ask you  
>normal questions. ^_^<p>

to Germany:

I know you're good at making cakes, and there is my question: do you have your  
>favourite proprietary recipe?<p>

And also:

What exactly is the reason that you don't remember your childhood?

to France:

Well, the whole world knows you are a pervert. But why the hell Hetalia makes  
>ME a pervert (and a horrible GerIta shipper), too? You must know the reason,<br>just because you're France...

to Italy:

I've recently found out that there is a german dessert called "Spaghetti-ice".  
>It's made of ice-cream and looks like a plate full of spaghetti. *wow, ne?* I<br>think, you should taste it. I mean, you will definitely love it, especially if  
>Germany make it for you. (Or maybe you've already ate it?) ;)<p>

to England:

Was it hard to grow these famous eyebrows? Did you do anything special to grow  
>them?<p>

Surf around online and I'm quite sure you would be able to find some pretty good recipes. I could name all of my favorites but I wouldn't want to exclude any of the cakes that I make. So go ahead and look them up, I'm sure you'd like all of them.

I'm not quite sure why I don't remember, Prussia never told me why.

-Germany

Of course I know the reason! There is so much love in your heart that you need to let it all go through your love of Germany X Italy! There is no way to hide your love! Let it loose! It may make you a pervert but it shouldn't matter! Don't let others judge your love!

-France

That's amazing! I don't know why Germany has never told me before! I'm goin' over to his house tonight! I'll ask him to give me some! Thanks for the info!

-Italy

They are inherited thank you very much! I did nothing special to them!

-England


	34. sanemadness

okay, so I'm gonna try not to ask too many question . . .

Germany: I'm just asking this to get it out of the way but what do you think  
>of all GermanyPrussia pairing? Prussia if your more willing to answer be my  
>guest. And Germany, beer chips for not going insane, I don't know how you do<br>it.

Prussia: okay, so I'm so slow but what does the whole "five meters" mean, no  
>one will tell me? Also, your so awesome(smexy) I blush when ever I see your<br>picture =^^=

Italy: What's it like living with Germany? you are sooo darn cute! I'm  
>cosplaying you and I have so much fun, especial with my man cosplaying as<br>Germany (wink wink)

Canada:i love you! I plan on living there (canada) at some point ^^ How do you  
>handle having America and France (please correct me if I'm wrong) as big<br>brothers?

thank you again, keep sane! ^^

sanemadness

They're a bit disturbing at some points. People have some pretty wild imaginations. Yes, it takes quite a bit to not go insane near Italy and Prussia. My weekly yoga class seems to be helping my stress level.

-Germany

Kesesese! Wouldn't you like to know. Look it up kid. I'm sure you'll be thoroughly pleased with the results. ;3

-Prussia

He cleans a lot, he drinks a lot and he says he has to go to his happy place whenever I talk. Also he says me and Prussia have to wear pants. :( Have fun cosplaying!)

-Italy

Just smile and nod. Just smile and nod...

-Canada


	35. animegurf12 3

More questions, mes amis~

To England: what have done to sealand, he has too high pitch of a voice?

To America: why are you soo fat?

To Canada: can I have a hug and some pancakes?

To France: do you have any siblings?

To Russia: how's your baby with america

To Hungary: want some yaoi?

Lastly to China: do you love England?

I've done nothing but spank his face on occasion! He's a small child he's supposed to have a high voice!

-England!

Dude! I'm fat? I'm gonna go work out!

(Muscle weighs more than fat is the joke used in the series)

-America

Oh sure, stop by later and I'll make you some.

Oh yes, I do.

-France.

Baby? You mean Alaska? Fine as far as I'm concerned. That Palin needs to stop looking over my fence though.

-Russia

Yes! Yaoi? Where?

-Hungary

No aru! That was a long time ago!

-China


	36. MiyuiChan

Ah, This is my first time writing an Email Questions so here goes!

For Russia  
>- I understand you would freak out over the marriage of Belarus. . .But what<br>about Ukraine? What if you married America?

For Germany - How many dogs do you have? Will you kiss Prussia for me? :D Ever heard of Two girls one cup? I heard they are from Germany~

Prussia - Are you albino? What do you think about England? What if you stopped being awesome? ( LiKe that will ever happen )

For America - What do you thinik about pancakes and Maple Syrup? What if England wore a mini skirt?

For England - What if France wasn`t a perv. would you like hm? Whats with the eyebrows? Are you mad about the butchered English with America? I hope you can answer there! ( I have a feeling thier will be more soon. )

Ukraine might not be as bad, if she wasn't my sister! That is still just plain weird. America, maybe if he was a girl. But, of course I'm undecided so it wouldn't matter either way! Why not?

-Russia

I have three dogs, Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster. Kiss Prussia? Like on the cheek? Sure, why not. I've heard of them yes.

-Germany

Yes, I am albino. Red eyes, white hair! Besides that England's cool I guess. A bit of a stick up ass. I would die if I stopped being awesome! DIE!

-Prussia

They are a food. America do good? :D

I would be frightened.

-America

I'd probably like him a bit better. But, I still wouldn't like like him. The eyebrows are inherited thank you very much! I don't see why everyone is so mesmerized! Umm...sure, I'm angry.

-England


	37. EliteKessu 3

Hiya! Me again!

To England and France: Like I said you will never know until you try. And  
>since I've never tried some of England's cooking I will never know. And<br>France, aren't you being a little mean? At least leave the man with some  
>pride. I mean I hear too much stuff about your cooking.<p>

To Korea: Well. . . umm . . . wow Oppa that is a lot of hanboks there. But  
>they all look like the guy's version. Umm . . . I'll take the blue and gold<br>one and do you have the girl version by any chance? I am a girl after all . .

To Russia: I see your point. Belarus is a tough nut to crack. . .

oh and there's something that has been bugging me. If you like sunflowers so  
>much, haven't you tried pressing the flower and framing it?<p>

To Prussia: Did you really go into a coma after you tried eating England's  
>food or is that a big fat lie?<p>

To Canada: Oh, I see. Thanks for clearing that up. Hey, by any chance, are you  
>missing Kumajiro? Because I think I found him . . .<p>

To Japan and anybody else who wants to answer: How are you?

You are such a sweet child! You honestly would try it? I...I've never been happier in my life!

-England

If you haven't noticed The Lobster and I don't get along very well. Besides it's not about our feud it is about saving a life at this point! Call me what you will but I'm saying these things because I care!  
>TT~TT<p>

-France

Take whichever Da-ze! And of course I have the girl version! I try to get China to wear them all the time! Sadly he disagrees with that and yet again yells and starts to throw things again Da-ze!

- Korea (Oppa)

Oh that is a wonderful idea cпасибо! I shall do so immediately.

-Russia

I can honestly say that I have no precise memories of what happened after I ate that food. All I know is that West thought I was dead and was calling a mortician when I sat up. I'm not exactly sure what happened to me, but whatever it was it certainly wasn't awesome.

-Prussia

Who? Oh Kumanchicki? Nah he's right...Kuma? Kuma where'd you go? Uh actually would you send him home?

-Canada

I am holding out the best I can, Arigatou gozaimasu.

-Japan


	38. Lavender Kisses

Ok here goes,

Dear England,

How can you handle it? The flying mint bunnies are breading and now there are  
>millions of those little bastar- I mean baby flying mint bunnies everywhere!<br>They are driving me insane! HELP MEEEEEE!

Dear Germany,

Why is it that you are floating down the river of denial? Why can't you see  
>that the best thing that has ever happened to you is sitting right next to<br>you? *Italy poke you, and smiles* That is all.

Canada-

I notice you as well and I love you! Can we be friends? :3

But they are so adorable. Maybe just leave a bit of tea out for them. Besides that there's only been one that I've seen.

-England

I'm floating down the river of denial, now? Great! That's it I'm going back to my yoga. :/

-Germany

'Course we can be friends. I've been making a lot of them since this thing started.

-Canada


	39. alexrocksdude

America: Do you like England? Why are you so annoying?Canada: Do you like Prussia, America or Russia (like a lover)Germany: For god's sake, MARRY ITALY. It won't kill : If you want germany to marry you, just give him viagra. It will help ;)Hungary: Who are you with now? Belgium?Romano: Do you like Spain or Germany or France?America: Have you ever crossed dressed to impress england?

He's England like. I guess. Depends on the day really. I...am...annoying? Why do you think this... :O

-America

These are all really awkward choices and I am yet again going to use my ace...PASS!

-Canada

Oh yes it will! Have you met Romano? Besides that I don't like him like that.

I don't want to force this...he'll come to me...he'll come to me. :)

-Italy

Um...no...I'm not. At least not as far as I'm concerned.

-Hungary

I don't like any of them! They're all bastards! And I'm Catholic!

-Romano

Why would I do that? I don't think it would impress him, he'd be more disappointed in me. Besides my hairy legs don't look good in skirts. I ain't a swimmer or a cyclist so I ain't shaving them!

-America


	40. NekOtaku

yay this looks fun! Italy- Besides pizza and pasta, what is your favorite food?Germany- What is your favorite thing about Italy?Japan- GET WELL SOON!Canada- I can see you! How old is Mr. Kumajiro? Also what is your favoriteflavor of ice cream? America- What is your favorite memory with you and your brother (Canada)Russia- If you could only become one with one country of your choice, whowould you choose? (does that make sense?)China- Who do you think is the cutest country? (sorry if this is awkward!)

Umm...Other than Pasta and Pizza? :O! I guess I would like the breads that come with the pasta and the pizza! :D

-Italy

The place or the person? I'll answer for both.

Person: He's adorable and really quite nice. I guess it balances our personalities.

Place: The sites and the food.

-Germany

ありがとうございました。誰もが状況について非常に親切にされています。

-Japan

Who? And my favorite flavor of ice cream would be plain ol' vanilla.

-Canada

When I'm not with him?

Jk! It's when we were five and we went to Disney Land!

-America

Perfect. Probably America for the power or China just because.

-Russia

My son (Hong Kong), because he looks like me!

-China


	41. Jenna211

_Ahh, how adorable these are~!To England: Don't you love America? Wouldn't you rather marry him thanFrance?~To Russia: Ivan, I'm totally on your side.. I think Belarus needs to leave youalone. P.S. Я люблю тебя! (I love you)_

_America used to be my favorite person in the world to hang out with, of course that's when he was young and cute. I think I'd rather choose France because he'd marry me then get bored and divorce. _

_-England. _

_Спасибо за вашу поддержку. Я рад, что вы согласны со мной. _

_-Russia_


	42. God of Ramen

To America:I love you!Anyways, I would like to tell you, did you know your population is mostlyGerman or Italian?To England:I caught France spying on you changing your clothes... You should be carefulnext time...

I love you too!

Haha! That's kinda cool! Considering the only people native to America were the Native Americans other than them it's a lot of immigrants that immigrated here in the 1800's and Italians and Germans in WW2. See? I'm not stupid! :3

-America

Damn! I thought hiding in my closet would be safe, he found me there! I hid in my basement, he found me there! Now that I hide in the broom closet he's found me? Time to switch hiding spots.

-England.


	43. God of Ramen 2

Ps... Prussia:You're awesome. Don't deny it.

I AM AWESOME! NO DENIAL HERE! :D

-Prussia

Hey! Okay this is Drama Freakz here letting you guys know we've ALMOST reached 50! Thank you SO much for your support! I love you all! And I seriously hope that this is living up to your expectations!

-Drama Freakz


	44. Unparalleled glompher

_I CANNOT RESIST...FUUUUUUto Sealand:I'm sorry you're not an independent country anymore. *hugs*to England:YOU BASTARD LET SEALAND BE HIS OWN COUNTRYto France:you pervert! why do I love you so much?to Prussia:I am saddened by my lack of awesomeness. how can I do better?to North Italy:I recently found out I can't have wheat. NO MORE PASTA! HOW CAN I GO ON?to Austria:I would love to play my flute whilst you play your piano. But alas, yourmelodies are to complex for such a beginner as I. Whatever shall I do?to Poland & Lithuania:When are you getting married?to Belarus:I must be Belarusian because I share your personality minus some violencesince my parents won't purchase me knives. You are completely deserving ofRussia. Have at ' Russia:Run while you still Japan:Arigatogozemas for the wonderful anime. I hope you will recover from yourrecent disasters Canada: I went to Victoria on Vancouver Island a couple of months ago and Ihave to say I find your house (your little brother's/sister's house?) quitenice. You are so much cuter than America!to America:I live in your house. We're on the verge of war. WHY ARE WE AMERICANS SOSTUPID?to Cuba:I swear if you mistake Canada for America one more time I'm going to pull aRussia. Any questions?_

_I...am...not...an...independent...country...anymore? PAPA! TT^TT LIARLIARLIAR! _

_-Sealand _

_No! He's not old enough. _

_-England!_

_Because, I'm hot! _

_-France _

_Be like me! Just be like me! _

_-Prussia _

_YOU POOR PERSON! I will cry for you! TT^TT! _

_-Italy _

_Perhaps after a few years of practice you can get back to me on that one. I would love to play along with you. _

_-Austria _

_Like...WHAT? No! Lithy would never let me! And if you read my blog, you'll find out I'm extremely homophobic! _

_-Poland _

_My heart belongs to another _

_-Lithuania _

_Knives are of great importance to me. They help you prove your point. I thank you for your support. _

_-Belarus _

_Thank you for the heads up. _

_-Russia _

_You are welcome. I thank you all for your support. _

_-Japan _

_I thank you for the compliments. I feel so loved since this thing started. _

_-Canada _

_We're not stupid! We're a world power! And why do people keep insulting me? TT^TT _

_-Apparently STUPID America _

_Joo don't seem to like be very much if joo are willing to sick Russia on me. Don't worry, I apologize for everything I do to my friend Canada. _

_-Cuba _


	45. Anime Writer R

Well why don't I give it a go XD:To Korea: Why does your country hate Hetalia TT ^ TT they think that you are afederal offense...To China&Russia: BECOME ONE! MUHAHAHAHAHA!To America&Alferd: Why do people like to pair you up? Are you a couple? Ifyes... who's the uke and who's seme?To Germany: Wirst du gehen Schraube Italien heute Abend? Wenn ich beobachtenkann, möchte ich es auf YouTube posten! XD (Yep looked it up on Googletranslate...)To Belarus: Bring it on. Russia is mine. (...and China's)To Hetalia Crew: BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA MUHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~!\P.S. To Canada: Don't worry. I haven't forgotten... Do you love France?

I don't know man. I don't know!

-Korea

Okay, da!

-Russia

Wha? Do I get a say in this, aru?

-China

I'm a pair...WITH MYSELF! :O! AWESOME! Of course I'd have to be seme and uke in that relationship. But of course I'd get in an argument with myself because I'd want to be seme and but of course I would not want to be uke. Well that doesn't work. So I am no longer speaking to myself. I think it's over.

-America

(P.S. England is looking at me weird)

Holy Hell! Where did you learn those dirty words? Google translator is an evil thing.

-Germany

I'll take you both out.

-Belarus

Awkward...

-Most of Hetalia crew other than Russia

I agree.

-Russia

Like a papa or like a brother? Oh...no...not like that.

-Canada


	46. Anime Writer R 2

Special P.S to Japan: DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON US!

I will not die! I will survive.

-Japan

ALMOST THERE! :D

-Drama Freakz


	47. Friendly Kitty

Lol, I love this XDPrussia: Could you rule the world if you wanted to?Greece and Belgium: Kitties rule! :3England: What does English chocolate taste like?Russia: How would you feel if Belarus dated Lithuania?Sweden: I went to an Ikea store and it is HUGE!Sealand: You deserve to be a country! Also, how would you react if Wy gave youher number?That's about it. Bye! 3

Of course...but it helps to be an actual country. TT^TT

-Prussia

Go jasdfkl;...zzzzzzzzzzzzz...

-Greece

Chocolate from England I suppose. The best in the world, just because it's from England.

-England

I would feel a bit better. Not as threatened. But dating doesn't last forever! She would have to marry him.

-Russia

I thank you. I try very hard to fill up my stores.

-Sweden

(Yet again written normal for better understanding)

Call her! :D

I'm already a country.

-Sealand.


	48. purplepunk8005

This is making me laugh! :DTo Lithuania: What do you see in Belarus!To Japan: Would you ever play the pocky game with Greece? Or with anybody?To Prussia: What is your definition of awesome? Cause the dictionary's is England: Who do prefer better? France or America? And was it fun being apirate! To Greece: How many cats do you actually have? France: What is your favorite love story? To Sealand: What do you think of England? And what's your favorite country?To Spain: What was it like being in the bad trio? And who did you like better,Prussia or France?To N. Italy: You're so freaking adorable! Can I hug you! And make you pasta?To Austria: Are you secretly a closet pervert? Hehe, just wondering...To Russia: Become one with Russia, yes? And maybe party with vodka, and I'llmake sure Belarus isn't there! To Hungary: You kick ** girl! You're my favorite female in Hetalia, and I waswondering, if you could ditch all the lady manners for a day, what would youdo? And what's your favorite yaoi couple?To Canada: I totally love you! You're so cute! And you're not invisible to me!Wanna be bffs?And final question goes to...Germany: Are you a closet pervert! And be one with N. Italy! I can totallyplan out your wedding and everything! It would be soo freaking awesome! And those are my questions. ~LP.S France, are you the bed intruder? Cause there's rumors spreadingaround...Just saying!

She's perfect. She beautiful, and strong...and why wont she love me...

-Lithuania.

Ummm...no... o/o

-Japan

Awesome is me and I am awesome. Simple as that. Dictionaries were invented by stupid people.

-Prussia

I prefer America, because at least he doesn't try to rape me. It was a very fun time being a pirate...very fun... :3

-England

Legally or found? Cause a lot of them just kind of walk into my house.

-Greece.

Ones with me in it.

-France

He's a big fat stupid face! I'm the best country there is! Thus I am my favorite!

-Sealand

We betray each other and stab each other in the back, have no respect for each other, on occasion steal each others close relatives, almost kill each other in drunken rages, and more often than not end up stapling someone to a wall. But we have fun. I love both of them equally. And I trust them as far as I can throw them.

-Spain

Please do! :D

-Italy

O...of course not!

-Austria!

Sounds perfect. Want to marry me?

-Russia

Awww! That's sweet! Of course I would drop the girly stuff and go hunting and sword fighting and watch yaoi and force people to make yaoi for me! :3 But I already answered that one in one of the earlier posts.

-Hungary

I'm makin' so many friends! Of course!

-Canada

That was not a question! It had no question mark.

-Germany

Maybe! ;3

-France


	49. xXRebelXRoseXx 2

I'm back and I actually have some not as fangirly questions this time! XDTo Germany:I've been surfing around on fanfic for some good hetalia stories when Inoticed something and got curious. How do you feel about the fangirls turningyou into a vampire? And then placing you with Ukraine? Is there somethingItaly and Russia need to know about? To Russia:How do you feel about Germany being placed with your sister so many times?To Japan:Can you maybe hook me up with some free manga? Pretty please? And translateGauken Hetalia to english?

That's a bit odd indeed. But Ukraine looks like a nice girl. No, I don't believe Italy or Russia need to know anything.

-Germany

A bit...blood thirsty.

-Russia

Maybe. But I am in a bit of a pickle here so you might have to wait a while.

-Japan


	50. Ferdinanda Weillschmidt

(I so read the top part in the intro in Germany's voice. I just really want tosee what reactions come out of these questions. ^^')Hello from Heroland (America)! :]Okay, this question has been burning in the back of my mind since I startedreading this: I am practically a Spamano lovechild. Half of my bloodline isSpanish and Southern Italian. Spain and Romano, how do you two feel aboutthis?Other than the main one:Germany and Italy, can you two adopt me just so I can live in Europe?Prussia, when Luddy says no to my previous question can you adopt me insteadand we can torture Austria together? I promise I'll keep Hungary from hittingyou with her frying pan! Awesomeness doesn't deserve to be beaten with afrying pan!Canada, I love you. I can't understand why you're so ignored. I swear it'scriminal. How do you put up with America's idiocy? I'm one of his citizens andI can't even do 's all!Ferdinanda Weillschmidt

Actually there are a lot of people like that. So don't you go having a fan girl noes combustion!

-Romano

Oh that's so cool! I'm so happy!

-Spain

Maybe. I'll think about it.

-Germany

Of course!

-Italy

I'll adopt you before Italy does! Heck I already have the paper work!

-Prussia

Thank you. I don't get it either. Just smile and nod.

-Canada

FIFTY! WE'RE HALF WAY TO ONE HUNDERED! Thank you ALL so much!


	51. TheMadGilbird

Ohonhonhon~!Britain,I love your eyebrows...can I marry them? Who would you rather date, France orAmerica?Veneziano and Germany,Stop being so adorable, it kills me =|What would you guys do if Germany found out he was HRE?Prussia, I've always wanted to know if New Prussia was your love child with ,How does it feel to have a city in Pennsylvania called King of Prussia? Howdoes it feel to have a kid with the commie?Canada,I could never forget you! You live about five hours away from my house. AndI'm so totally gonna move to New Prussia ;DSo I wanna know, what were you thinking when you gave Prussia maple syrup onApril Fools? And what would you do if you dated ,Confess your love for Spain already, the suspense is killing me!Spain,Do you like being in the Bad Touch Trio?France,Is Canada your love child with your precious sourcils?~Piyo

You may not have my eyebrows! Really, what's with everyone's obsession with my eyebrows? Frankly I would rather date France, America would be just plain weird.

-England

I'll try! I would hug him and love him and force him to finally marry me like he promised!

-Italy

Cute? And what do you mean found out that I was HRE?

Germany

Nah man, it's just what Canada named after me, because he's awesome.

-Prussia

It feels normal...I guess...Alaska isn't me and Russia's love child! XP! Besides Russia is not communist anymore...I think...

-America

Ummm...Not much, I thought that "Hmm...maybe I should give Prussia some syrup." I guess. On the other hand, I suppose that I would be dating Prussia I would be dating Prussia.

-Canada

Ew. No.

-Romano

: 3 yes.

-Spain

MAYBE!

-France


	52. Friendly Kitty 2

Hungary: First off, you are so awesome! Second, if you were the producer ofyour yaoi version play of "Romeo and Juliet", who would star as Romeo andJuliet?Liechtenstien: What do you like best about your big brother?Belarus: Would you still want to marry if Russia if he turned into a girl?Netherlands: Why are you such a lollicon?England: Don't worry dude. I think scones are delicious! :DSwitzerland: Can you name three kinds of guns for me?Japan: Don't worry Japan. Just hang in there and you'll definatly survive! :O

Well thank you hon. That's a great idea I should get started on that! Okay, who I would cast? Let me think. America and Russia, Sweden and Finland, Spain and Romano. There's a lot of choices.

-Hungary

He's big strong and he protects me! He also makes really good food and draws really well! 3

-Liechtenstein

Of course. He would be perfect no matter what.

-Belarus

Feh. Think what you want.

-Netherlands

I know! They are totally delicious!

Gen 4 Glock,Smith & Wesson 625, Kimber Custom II, Beretta 391, and why not add an AK-47. What, did you doubt my knowledge of guns?

-Switzerland

I will.

-Japan


	53. PrincessAyla1994

_Tee hee, can I ask questions too? :)England, I heard you were attached to the punk movement when it was in fullswing still. If you were, how do you feel about the post-punk and gothmovements?Canada! *huggle* How do you feel about IHOP? And what is your relationshipwith Prussia like? And what do you feel about that abomination you exported tothe world (aka Bieber)?Japan, do you read ALL types of manga *cough*yaoi*cough* or just some?Germany, Do you listen to metal bands? And are you as fond of CologneCathedral as I am? How big is your collection of XXX material? Sweden, do you still believe that Finland is your wife? Poland, how can you be homophobic when you crossdress O_o?To Everyone, is there any of you in an actual relationship with anothernation?_

_They aren't as good. They are knock offs now-a-days. There's no originallity. _

_-England _

_Ihop's okay I guess, I mean I can make better home made waffles and pancakes. My relationship with Prussia would be, I know him and we've hung out a while ago, I haven't talked to him awhile ago. I am so sorry. _

_-Canada _

_I make all kinds don't I? O/O _

_-Japan _

_Of course I listen to metal, it's good work out music too. I love to visit there, very nice views. I refuse to answer such a question! _

_-Germany _

_He IS my wife. _

_-Sweden _

_I just do okay? I'm a total homophobic so don't question me! _

_-Poland _

_Prussia wants to marry Hungary! Crap did I say that out loud? _

_Italy's married to Germany! _

_No he's not! _

_France is the pimp of the world! _

_You wish you bloody frog! _

_Belarus is married to Russia _

_NO! _


	54. purplepunk8005 2

To Germany: Are you a closet pervert? and this time I didn't forgot aquestion mark :3 Muhahaha! And marry Italy already!To Poland: Wanna go to the spa together? Cuz I got a coupon and it says I cantake a friend! And it would be totally sweet! To Russia: Haha, I'll take that offer any day! By the way, what's yourfavorite vodka? Cuz I'm already planning out the party!To Switzerland: Can I borrow a gun? Cause I need to get rid of someone...To Japan: Are you an otaku? And how old are you?To China: Where did you get your panda? I need to get myself one!To England: What else do you cook besides scones? I'm curious...To France: Truth or dare?To N. Italy: If you and Germany were the last two people in the world, whatwould you do?To America: Wanna go skydiving?To Belarus: How many knives do you have?& to Canada: Would you mind making pancakes with me?

That is a secret! I will never tell! No, I will not "Marry Italy already!"

-Germany

Spa day! Spa day! Of course! Pick me up whenever!

-Poland

Reyka is nice. It's one of the top vodka's. Although it's made in Iceland. There's also U'luvka, which is polish. Jean Mar that is French. Those are the top three Vodka's. But always try some Russian vodka in comparison to those.

-Russia

I would have to give them a gun too. I'm neutral,

-Switzerland

Of course I'm otaku. I don't like revealing my age to people I'm self conscious.

-Japan

I found him, aru!

-China

Of course, just yesterday I had a nice soup for dinner.

-England

DARE!

-France

We would be illegally wed, but it wouldn't be illegal because I would make the laws.

-Italy

Sure brah! I'll drive!

-America

That's classified information, if I told you then you might take all of them away, I'll just say I have more than ten.

-Belarus

Of course, I'll teach you some secrets of makin' them.

-Canada


	55. OneGirlStudio

... I guess I'll try... to America&England: Why do people pair the two of you up so much if you aretechichally brothers? Do you love eachother? If so can I be Iggy's maid ofhonor!to Prussia&Germany: (and give me a CLEAR ANWSER) WOULD YOU DATE THE ITALYTWINS? Germany, we all know you are dating Italy so don't deny it. But thesuper-special-AWSOME PrussiaxRomono... *nosebleed*

Heaven knows why! Odd fan girl fantasies! But no. You mat not be a brides maid, I WILL NOT BE THE BRIDE!

-England

Awkward...

-America

I am not dating Italy!

-Germany

Ew...

-Prussia.


	56. cheezeruleszolp

My turn! hmm Canada: Have you ever been to Niagra Falls? I've been once on theCanadian side and it was gorgeous!

America: What if I said that I don't like McDonalds? xD

Japan: I'm praying for you! You can make it out of this! 3Italy: gaaaahhh! you're so freaking adorable! Can we be best friends? :DRussia: Become one with me, da? I can totally take Belarus :)

Belarus: yeah that was a challenge :Dok that's all!

Of course I have! It's absolutely gorgeous.

-Canada

Some people don't some people do. It is a personal opinion that has to do with how and what people were raised to like.

-America

Thank you.

-Japan

Besties!

-Italy

Please try.

-Russia

I'll take that as a threat so I now am at liberty to kill you.

P.S. I don't play by rules

-Belarus


	57. savegalkissy

_Dear America,Why are you so dumb? Don't get my wrong, I'm American too. But you are anidiotSigned,Save-gal_

_Jerk! Why does everyone hate me! I think they hate me more than Cuba! _

_-America_


	58. savegalkissy 2

cananda: i hate you for BeiberGermany: you lucky i can't get close to you or i'd slap you for HitlerAmerica:o.0 i ain't got nothing but obesityItaly v:u are f*cking Kawaii, just wanna hug you and kiss u and all thatJapan you are f*cking amazing!live concerts with VOCALOID and anime & manga &J-Pop.i am sorry for the earthquake and tsunamithat is all

I said I was sorry! D:

-Canada

Blame Austria.

-Germany

Shut up! I work out like a frickin champ!

-America

Yay for censorship!

-Italy!

I thank you for your compliments! I am trying to get back onto my feet.

-Japan


	59. sanemadness 2

oh thank you sooo much for answering my questions ^^ I'm gonna ask some moresince it was so much fun ^^ I feel even more like a fangirl asking thesequestions but i dont : would you be jealous if you saw italy with someone else? by that imean like in a romantic relationship Prussia: *blush* yes, not disappointed at all ;3 your sooo awesome, whats withthe whole "you and italy have to wear pants" Are the two of you a couple orsomething? and, would you marry me? France: your so hot so,why are you such a pervert? im sure you get enoughpeople (men and women) chasing after you, so why are you always pervering oneveryone?Turkey: whats with the mask? i mean its smexy and all but is there a reasonyour always wearing it? stay sane,sanemadness xoxo for everyone ^^

I would be a little hurt he didn't tell me he was dating someone. But I guess I wouldn't be jealous per say.

-Germany

No, we both just like to run around in our underwear... But are you Hungary?

-Prussia

I know! I need more men and women falling over were I walk! I like being a pervert, people should love the perverts!

-France

Turkish reasoning's.

-Turkey


	60. KarismaSword

When I say everyone I mean everyone who wants to comment. At first I read itin an announcer's voice then I read that it was Germany speaking so Itried…To Russia, do you actually mean well or is it all some sort of plot to get usto lower our defences *shifty eyes*? Anyway I think it's not working verywell you and your maple syrup are awesome! XD Canada is my home and I amproud of it. My question is, do you ever resent your brother America, [who isway less awesome than you are]?To everyone: Will any of you ever acknowledge Sealand as a fellow country?Frying pan beats all XD XD XD Oh! And if I ever ruled the world of Hetalia would you accept my rein ofchocolate?Will you let me write Fanfiction about you?To Russia: What would you do after everyone became one with you?To England and France: What would happen France hadn't been arrested andkept harassing England?To England: Do you ever feel embarrassed that you use to copy France? [whowould want to be like him? No offence to France, its just that the look suitshim but wouldn't suit others. Be yourself! Because we're all awesome inour own way]If all the nations had to chose between Belarus, Hungary while angry, andRussia, what would they chose?Hey Canada, why are you so invisible when you're the second largest nation inthe world? Ps: My music teacher told us that Superman is Canadian!Does it bother any of you that I have so many questions?I will someday go to Japan. (fire eyes) nothing shall stop me! Not even I… Try some of England's food? People keep telling me how terrible itis and it just makes me want to try it more. To anyone still alive after trying England's food: Can you describe thetaste, texture, solidity, and smell of it?To everyone: Do you mind if I pretend to have stereotyped accents from yourcountries? To all: Can nations die of alcohol poisoning? Could you… test this out forme? *evil smirk*I loved England's house when I visited [crisps are way better than potatoechips] and France was awesome two but still less awesome [caviar tastesnasty], America has too many big cities for my liking, and I've nevertraveled anywhere else. I will defiantly visit Japan though *fire eyes* Do anyof you actually want me to visit you?Everyone who drinks alcohol" you know if you drink too much alcohol thanyou'll eventually build up your tolerance to it and you'll have to drinkmore each time, and it's bad for your liver. Plus it's nasty. What do youhave to say to that?Love you all *big smile* [except maybe France… and Prussia… and Cubabecause he hurt Canada *clenches fist*] What do you all think of me?To Prussia and Russia: I just noticed this after reading a Fanfiction, yournames are similar! Don't mind me for being oblivious, just last week Irealized the whole sword – s = word. Does this bother either of you at all?Ps: please try not to creep me out Russia, I like you but you have my rockingin a corner muttering about evil England: What happened to Busby's chair? And… can I sit in it?I sometimes go to this great fish-n-chips place with the most AMAZINGice-cream store attached to it. Any comments? Ps: If you want to go thenyou'll have to go to Canada, long live Canada Woohoo!Eventually all will crumble to dust and all traces of our existence willdisappear, what do you think of that?Do any of you ever feel small and insignificant compared to the universe, theworld's problems, excreta? If so then what is it that makes you feel likethis?Canada has been influenced by a lot of the older nations and contains a bit ofeverything. Wouldn't you agree?You know how China has villas all over the world right[China town]? Well doesanyone else have a villa in another nation's home?Please don't fight, we are all people of this worlds no one ever wins whenpeople die or live in fear and resentment. If we continue to wage war on eachother than someday a future civilization will look at our ruins and thinkabout how we , especially Canada: Is it bad that I know nothing about my world T.T?I don't even know all of Canada's cities. Am I a bad person?Anything else that anyone wants to add?To England: Can you teach me how to use magic and see your friends?To Japan: Did any anime/manga creators die in the earthquake/tsunami [pleasesay no, please say no, please say no, please say no,]To China: I thought you were a girl when you first showed up. Doesn't thewhole "China! I chose you!" remind you of POKÉMON?To all musically inclined nations: I can never work up enough motivation topractice guitar/violin/piano/trombone what should I do?To everyone: I noticed that there are some countries that didn't appear inthe anime, why is that? To everyone: If I ever met any of you would you be my friend? *puppy dog eyes*To Russia: If I took over the world than I would let each country retainit's own customs/beliefs maybe learning some for myself, I'd also protectthem from threats and treat them equally letting them all have a say inthings. Would you be a malevolent ruler or a benevolent ruler? How would yousettle a dispute between two countries under your rule?Everyone but England: Stop making fun of England's eyebrows . I think theycompliment him quite well. I've seen bushier [search Rock Lee on Google]If you are ever chased by a mob of fangirls then you can all lay low at myplace till it's died down a little. Ps: If we can't tell if the fangirlsare gone or not then we can sent France to check DTo Cuba (any other countries can read and comment if they like :p): STOPMISTAKING Canada FOR America! I W ILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SHOVE A RUSTY SPORKINTO YOUR HEART IF YOU DARE DO IT AGAIN! I loves you all this much (spreads arms as wide as possible) which is a wholelot of love relative to body mass.

Hush, hush now child.

-Russia

Sometimes, other times I wonder why I hate him. But then he does something stupid and I hate him again.

-Canada

1. Who?

-Most of cast

NEVER!

-England

YES!

-Sealand

2. PAN POWER!

-Hungary

Eep!

-Prussia and other's who aren't as awesome.

3. Will Mother Russia be included a spot of high standing, AKA ruler of the world?

-Russia

Are you a democracy? No? Power to the people!

-America

4. Depends.

-Prussia and those lesser than him.

Rule with an iron fist, da?

-Russia

I was arrested? Oh yeah, probation! : 3

-France

Suing England and Hungary and Canada too now, just FYI

-Prussia

I would never!

-England

Hungary we could appease her with yaoi.

-Prussia and the people he is suing

I don't know. But yeah, Superman was made by a Canadian in America.

-Canada

We're getting used to it.

Please do not start world war three just to come to my home. : / But please come.

-Japan

Alright, I'll go make you some!

-England

NO! I tried to get Prussia to talk to you about it but he went into another brain spasm. coma type thing.

-France

Well a lot of us have varying accents depending on where they are from.

-America

Me, France, and Spain would be dead.

-Prussia

I'm suing France now too!

-Prussia

Visit Russia.

-Russia

Beer is beer and beer is good.

-Prussia

:O...I take back every nice thing I've ever said to you! :'(

-Prussia

Non!

-France

Why does everyone hate me?-Cuba

Oh please don't hate Cuba, he's my only friend!

-Canada

... I'm not going to talk to you either.

-Prussia

Kolkolkolkolkol...

-Russia

Russia killed it and I ran out of tape.

-England

Oh wait you weren't done speaking...Umm...That's very nice.

-England

Well...Wait never mind!

-Prussia!

Umm...Alright. We'll try not to fight, but we might have to.

-Cast, all but Prussia and Cuba and France because you HATE THEM!

No, I'm sure that no one could name every single city in their country.

-Canada

You have to be able to see them since you were born. But magic is another story. Come over on sturday, I'll try and teach you a couple spells.

-England.

No.

-Japan

That was the joke, aru.

-China

The ones that don't appear are usually fan created characters.

-Germany

I'm now immune to puppy dog eyes. Maybe if we found somethings in common.

-Germany

Dude, haha! Sure! We could hang out in a not so crowed town, because you don't like big cities, right?

-America

Why not, you hate the frog, I hate the frog. We could make this work.

-England

I'm friends with everyone!

-Italy

Iron fist. And I would make them kill each other. Or a fight to the death, I've always wanted to see a fight to the death. I promised one to Belarus for her birthday as well.

-Russia

Explain that to the fans.

-England

Alright I'll talk for this one, I wont come to your house nor answer your call for the fangirl distraction.

-France

...Joo hate me huh?

-Cuba

OH I FEEL SO FRICKEN LOVED!

-Prussia


	61. LiveEatBreathRepeat

Hello, Ciao, Guten Tag, Ni hao, Privyet, Hola, Bon jour, Konnichiwa, and onceagain, Hello!I have a question for Romano, England, and China:R: How do you stay so sexy- I-I-I mean! Umm I was wondering what it was likeworking at Spain's house when you were younger?E: Can you send me some scones? I hate all these McDonald's crowding thecities and stuff. Hamburgers are kinda gross too.C: How many times have you been mistaken for a women?Thank you and have a great day!

in Italian or Spanish? I'll give you both Così caldo, which is Italian for "so hot." Tan caliente, Spanish for "So hot." as well. I worked to much. Making his house dirty is hard work.

In the mail already! But I hate the McDonalds the America has spread around the world!

-England

Don't bring it up.

-China


	62. Lavender Kisses 2

Dear England,I tried laying out some tea, I finally got some peace and quiet, but that onlylasted about 30 seconds. Its bad enough that everyone I know thinks I'mmental. What now? TT-TTDear Italy,Do you still miss Holy Rome? Also Can I have a hug? Dear France,I love you and you're house, I really do. But, why do you eat snails? Andguess what, I'm Yours and Spain's love child. :3

Oh dear, well you'll just have to ignore them now. Then you might be able to leave out a few French made scones and it will send them running home to England.

-England

I miss him real good...You may have a hug : D

-Italy

Oh hon hon hon, Snails can be very delicious when prepared correcctly! Spain, come here, want to make a "Lavender Kisses" together?

-France

*Sigh* No France...

Hola mija, you should come visit me someday, no?

-Spain


	63. ZigzaGIne 3

to Germany and Italy:Hi there! There is one thing I want to speak about. Both of you, guys, haveelder brothers, and so do I. Sometimes he seems to me similar to Romano orPrussia: he makes a mess in my room, he cusses out a lot, and he also tells memy BFF is a real **. _ But sometimes he seems nice and funny (but, well, he'snot so awesome as Prussia). So, can you tell me some funny (cute or nasty)things or stories about your brothers, please? And also I wonder whichringtones on your cellphones are. And do you have special ones at each other,your friends or just someone? :)(BTW, I use Russian punctuation there, so some commas may be excess... Sorry,if they really are.)

I can definitely empathize with you.

Ja, my bruder can be a bit annoying sometimes: coming into the house naked, passing out drunk with his best friends who are also naked, breaking the kitchen table with his head, launching grenades off the roof into my rose bushes, drop kicking the neighbors Chihuahua (just so he could say he did it!), flossing the GRASS, and many more painfully stupid things that make him Prussia.

As for ring tones, yes I have Mambo Italiano, which Italy pre-set for himself.

-Germany

Ve~! Romano? Si, si! He does a lot of things! Scary things...scary things...

YEAH, Sexy Back for Germany of course, The Jaws theme for Romano, and many many more that I don't feel like going into detail! Let's just say it's embarrassing when France calls.

-Italy


	64. caledoniawolf 3

I'm back again. I can't resist it's to much fun!To Prussia and Germany:Two questions for both of you. I am planning to attend a study abroad programfor my college in Germany. When I do would guys be willing to show me aroundyour beautiful country, if so what would we do and where would we go? Andsecond what is your favorite characteristic of your Bruder?America: What exactly happened to you during the American Civil War?Italy and Romano: Question for the both of you. What is your relationship withVatican City like? Do you guys get along? P.S. My little sister's plane justlanded in Rome, could you guys watch out for her for me? She's really prettyand speaks Italian and : Do you even remember what started your rivalry with France? If socould you regale us with vivid tale? Austria: I just wrote a 15 page paper on legislative elections in yourcountry. =) Anyway, what's the craziest thing you've ever done? I meancouldn't have been the refined gentlemen aristocrat you are today when youwere young, right?

Of course I could show you around. We could show you some of the museums (Beer hall~ Prussia), we have some fantastic gardens (Beer hall? ~ Prussia), and the churches are beautiful! (Beer Haa~aalll~!...Prussia)

One thing I like about my bruder? When he's quiet.

-Germany

Beer hall.

-Prussia

Well...there was war...and I beat myself up a lot. My stomach tried to kick my kidney...which wanted to rejoin with my heart and lungs...who were trying to keep my pancreas from joining the darkside. From the start whenever I put on Texas I was jabbed in the eye! have you ever tried running away from yourself? Eventually I split into two seperate beings in order to incorpriate the two seperate goverments. It took a really long time and it was painful that pretty much sums up the whole mess.

-America

The Vatican City? Romano pretty much takes care of that. The Cardinals like to throw things at me though!

Sure I could take care of her, I could make her pasta and oh! Make her pizza and sing her songs and show her around!

-Italy

What she can't take care of herself? I don't have time to watch her! I have to take care of the Pope!

-Romano

Simple, the year 1066. The bloody Frenchies attempted to invade England and fell on their faces...in the sand...it was funny, yet so infuriating.

-England

The craziest thing I've ever done? Kissed Prussia on the mouth. It's a long story involving Hungary, me, and Prussia playing truth or dare when we were still young countries.

-Austria

Austria is a wuss. And for good measure, he's not even that good at kissing!

- The Awesome Prussia!


	65. ZigzaGIne 4

Oh, and... (yes, I forgot it)to Germany and Prussia:I found out that there is a way to get a high education in your country forfree (a special programme, you know). As a great Germany-fan I'm really happywith it. But I must speak German really good to have an opportunity (yes, I'vebeen studying it for five years at school and I also won some German contests,but I'm not sure). Will you accept me-e-e? *cute Italy-style puppy eyes*

It's possible to get education for free in quite a few places actually. America has several programs that I'm sure all you have to do is fart, or have to be able to breath to get in. I think the French have some, but you don't want to know how you get in. As for accepting you, it's not my choice.

-Germany

We have schools?

-Prussia

Not true!

-France!


	66. Rosa Ventorum 5

Austria:It is hard to pick just one out of so many great composers, isn't it? I wishmy musical talent was half as good as yours. One thing that's been bothering me is that in the English dub, you sound...unelegant. If you know what I mean. If you haven't seen it, you should checkit out.

Indeed my composers are all quiet impressive.

I'm not sure this one is a question, but none the less, you see it's a really bad idea to have an American try to attempt my accent and still expect them to make it sound elegant. You see they think that it is more similar to the rougher German version than it is. Well, they are quite similar if you look into it.

-Austria


	67. EliteKessu 4

Hiya! Thank you for answering earlier. To England: Thanks for sending those scones to me. That was really , I took a bite and I really like them. Although you burnt them a bittoo much but I like them nonetheless. I should your house more often. To France: Hey Frog, I'm alive!To Russia: Tell me how that goes. To Prussia: I see. Well I just had some of England's cooking and I'm stillalive. ^^To Canada: He's already on his way. It's really weird though, how the hell didhe end up in California? And near the Mexican border for that matter. To Japan: I'm glad you're doing well. Oh be expecting to see a thousand cranessoon. ^^To America: He, are you okay? I heard North Carolina recently got a lot ofhurricanes. You feeling okay?

Would you actually believe I ran them there? I mean I had to take a boat over the ocean but other than that I ran! Mail is much to slow in those matters!

-England

You MUST be an Ameican, he's the only one I've EVER seen survive that...besides...you called me a FROG! TT^TT

-France

Pressing the flowers? It went great thank you.

-Russia

Well done. Well done. France must have lied. I must have passed out and had severe stomach bleeding and intestional distress because I was being so AWESOME that my own body, which is only that of a mere mortal, almost gave out...from the pressure of the awesome.

-Prussia

Well, sometimes he just wanders off. Sometimes I swear he teleports. Other times, he is kidnapped by angry PETA members who want to use him to prove points to my brother.

-Canada

Oh, thank you. Your concern is very comforting.

-Japan

'S all good...just a few flying roofs and a good kick in the gallbladder that is North Carolina. Sometimes you just need those.

-America


	68. Arruby

Epic idea. XDTO CHINA: Oi! Just to let you know, you're my favorite character. I love the'~aru's and '~anem's. Hello Kitty is awesome, ne? KAWAII-ARU.I was also wondering... don't you like big families? I mean, since you raisedTaiwan, Japan, Korea, and Hong Kong... why does your country only allow onechild? Do you agree with that? ._. I love big families myself. Having nosiblings would kill me. , and DON'T become one with Russia. Your individuality will be stripped downlike Lithuania's. Poor KOREA: You. Are. Amazing. 3 Wanna be friends?It's sad how you weren't added in the anime thanks to some oversensitivejerks. I'd love to actually meet you. So long as you don't grope. xD I'mcurious, what's with your hair curl? Well, yours, Romano's, and Italy's... arethey just strands of flyaway hair or something? SPAIN: Espanol es muy bien. Si? Si?Spanish is amazing. 3 It's one of the only languages that I speak, other thanEnglish. Problem is, after going to public school I started learning MEXICANSpanish, not European Spanish which I'd been learning since fourth grade. It'shorrible, isn't it? You should come take over for the teacher. She has backproblems and we need a long-term sub. Mexican Spanish is annoying. Spanishfrom Spain is the best. o3oTO ITALY AND ROMANO: I asked Korea, and I'll ask you both: What's with thehaircurl? Why don't you cut it? o.o And why does Rome have so many haircurls?Is it some wierd genetic thing among Italians? But then again, Korea has ittoo... I'm ITALY AND GERMANY: My friend hates you both. I think he is completely andutterly insane. Italy, he dislikes you because you're a wimp (I personallythink you're ADORABLE), and he dislikes Germany because of that cat know, where Germany kicked Italy in the head with a boot? Germany, you're one of my favorite characters, because my grandpa was a Germanimmigrant. What's your country like? I've always wanted to go there. o3oTO AMERICA: You are the most epic country ever. GOD BLESS THE USA. Hamburgersftw, yes? TO RUSSIA: You- next to Turkey- are the most frightening character in theseries. I do feel bad for you, I really do, but why do you hurt poor Lithy?~ Imean, he didn't do anything to you, did he? ;_;No. I will never be one with Russia. :3Ohand. Your KOL'ing gives me nightmares. Please don't go near my house. ._.TO BRITAIN: You are also an epic character.~ I have a question: are youCatholic or Protestant? Because I could never figure that out. (but for therecord, if you have to choose, Catholics are epic...) And don't worry. Yourscones COULD be worse.I also wanted to add, American English is far better than British English. :3I eat fish and FRANCE: To tell you the truth, you scare me. Not as much as Russia you the reason that I have to be eighteen to watch Hetalia on Hulu orYouTube? DX Why do you stalk Britain? I mean, I thought you hated him. Plusthere's those huge bushy eyebrows... don't they scare you? (don't tell him Isaid that)TO JAPAN AND CHINA: I have a question for both of you... the Rape of Nankingisn't mentioned in Hetalia. What happened? I mean, the way they portray Japanis so sweet and nice, but the Rape of Nanking scared even the Nazis, so therehad to be some brutality there... Japan, do you have a dark side like Russiathat we haven't seen yet?

Thank you, aru!

I love babies aru! It's that stupid population crisis that makes me do it I swear, aru!

Never become one with Russia! Got it!

-China

YESSS! I wanna be friends, friends friends friends! I don't have to grope alone now! Quick let's go grope your favorite character...together...

TO CHINA!

I know man it sucks.

My curl...don't touch it...it's sensitive.

-Korea.

Si si! Tu espanol es muy bueno! Muy bueno mija!

Oh I feel sorry for you. I'll step in!

-Spain

You don't cut the hair...You don't touch the hair...You don't even look at the hair!

-Romano.

I don't WANT a hair cut!

-Italy

Yeah, I get called a wimp a lot. But it's okay, I have Germany to protect me! Because...well...it's true! I am a wimp!

-Italy...again...

We don't talk about the boot incident. It's classified.

My country is beautiful, very green, you should come some time. Bring warm clothes and a rain coat.

-Germany

USA USA USA! Wait...Ftw...Por que?

Oh god not Spanish again! Mexico!

-America

Who's Turkey? Who's Lithy? You confuse me litttle-probably-american-child. All I know is Russia :3.

-Russia

Catholic...or Protestant? Oh God I don't know anymore! I mean I swore I got rid of the Protestants back in the pioneer days but they bloody came back didn't they? Yes my scones I feel could be worse...But for the language thing...Gasp...I don't like you anymore.

-England. Who is far superior to America in everyway.

Possibly...But yes the eyebrows terrify me. I tried to burn them off once...they bit me.

-France

Japan would like to pass...you answer...

-Japan'

China has blocked all memory of the incident from his memory.

-China.

Poor Boobs...Bad little brother.

-Korea. O/O


	69. Makeupartist

To Germany,I am a major fan. Though I do ship things, I will not ask "Will you ***italy?" No, Instead, I shall asketh, Will you please, please PLEASE keep yourhair down for a day. Its sexy. Do it. Belarus,Girl, You are awesome. Get him. You could tie him up. Rope and ducttape isALWAYS the answer. So, Will you follow my advice?Canada,I see you and I am comeing to viset! :L So, Do you like Ukrain?I love you all! And you all originated in Korea, where made in China, are usedby the Americans, and are one with Russia! (I love you dearly)

Brain combustion.

-Germany

Prussia's a little weirded out...I mean Germany just typed that and fell down...Here I'll mess up his hair for you though. Aww...you should totally see this...cute little bruder. Kesesesese

-Prussia

O.O Maybe...

-Belarus

Ukraine is smart, pretty, and nice, and she actually recognizes me...

-Canada

Yay! All the boobies in the world are MINE!'

Korea


	70. purplepunk8005 3

To Germany: You'll eventually give in...They all give in...By the way, what'sit like in Berlin? I'm planning to visit it in a couple of years or France: I dare you to eat one of England's scones! And if you live to tellthe story, tell me! Okay?To England: What's your thoughts or Jack the Ripper? Since he did go aroundkilling people in your country..To Japan: Have you ever cosplayed as an anime character? And I hope you getwell soon!To America: What's your favorite city in the US? To China: Why did you raise so many kids? Didn't it get stressful?To N. Italy: Have you ever done anything bad? I mean with that cute face ofyours, you can be easily forgiven! To Russia: I was wondering, do you wear your scarf during all occasions? Or itdepends? To Canada: I love Canadian pancakes! Can you cook any other things? Btw,you're still so freaking cute!

Well my capital is built right off the Spree river, it was once the capital of Prussia (Kesese it's true!- Prussia) so there's quiet a bit of historical sites sporatically spread around. Hmm, it's a bit wet during certain parts of the year so bring a jacket so you don't get cold.

- Germany

Meep...why do you hate me mon cher? If I eat one I will most certainly die! I suppose...If you insist. I...It just growled at me.

- France for a few more seconds of life. TT~TT

He was a mentally estranged, homicidal, human being mutilating git I'll tell you! I mean none of those young women deserved that! I hope he's enjoying his stay in hell.

-England

Hai. I have an extensive collection of costumes. And, Arigato I will try my best.

-Japan

Dude I can't pick just one city! I love all of them! I mean New York has its sky scrapers and a love of life, Helena Montana has that big open sky, Dallas Texas has its television shows and cheer leaders, Cleveland Ohio has Drew Carey...should I go on? All of my states are pretty BA.

- America

Yes it got stressful, aru! One second I would be trying to remove Korea from my person and the next second I was dealing with England trying to steal my little Hong Kong! He latter suceeded but who cares! It caused unneeded stress, aru!

- China

It's really easy to get away with things when all you have to do is widen your eyes, make your lip quiver, and cry a little to get away with it! Yeah I've done some bad things! I learned how to pick pockets from Romano, ran a mafia for awhile, and...we don't talk about what we did to Mussolini.

-Italy

Da, I wear it all the time. Sometimes even when I'm sleeping.

-Russia.

I do love pancakes! My pancakes are famous don't cha know! Oops..that one slipped out there. Anyway thank you so much for the complement!

-Canada


	71. Loudheart14

_To Spain: Hola! I'm 1/4 Spanish, and proud of it amigo! Oh, Te amo! BTW, oneday, I shall visit your house, and maybe you could teach me how to makechurros?To Romano: Caio! Did you know I'm 1/4 Southern Italian? From Calabria (theplace w all the baby turturles), also, I'm gonna name my son after you, cuzits a cool name. Love ya!To China: I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOUR FOOD! I COULD EAT IT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!And when I was little, Mom asked me where I wanted to go one day, and I said"The Great Wall of China". Also, was Mulan a real person?To Germany: Youre amazing ^_^, and that stupid Treaty of Versailles wastotally unfair to you. When do you ever show your soft/adorable side?To Japan: Get well soon sweetie! I'm praying for you!To Russia: Can I hug you?To America:-shakes head- Poor little America. I live in your house. I have anidea to help our economy:STOP MOVING OUR COMPANIES TO OTHER COUNTRIES!EVERYTHING IS MADE IN ANOTHER COUNTRY! HAVE EVERYTHING MADE IN AMERICA AGAIN!Oh, and I think the countries forget that youve only been a country for 230years, so you're still young. You make mistakes. How did feel on 9-11? Oh, andwhat do you think of Eric Vale? Cuz you can't spell AmERICa with out Canada: OMG you're sooo adorable! I love you lots! ~huggles~ I just foundout what kind of govenment you have today! It's like, a something Monarcyright? And you have a Prime Minister? And have three branches of yourgovernment too right?To N. Italy: OMGsh youre so flippin' adorable! I love you. But sweetie, I needyou to channel your inner cheeseburger- i mean, your inner Rome. You andRomano have the potential to be strong! Oh, Do you think Germany used to beHRE?To Franch: We all know that your loveable. Im Lebanese, so I might possiblyhave some French in me (-_-) OMG THAT SOUNDED WRONG O/O I DID /NOT/ MEAN THAT!HOLY CRAP! Oh, what is your sweet, kind and caring side like?To England: I'm very tempted to try your cooking...even tough i dont likefish...but it seems worth a try right? Oh, and hows Flying Mint Bunny doing?Yours truely,Loudheart14_

_Te amo! Si! I would love to teach you how to make the churros! I can't wait for you to get here, I'll go start to get out the ingrediants right now! _

_-Spain_

_Of course my name is amazing! It's Italian after all! _

_- Romano _

_No, Mulan was not a real person, aru! Oh and about the food! Chinese food is far superior to any other food! You should eat it everyday! It is good for you, aru! _

_-China _

_Ja, I suppose it was. But, it's all in the past now and it's best to forgive and forget ja? _

_A cute side? Nein I don't think so. _

_- Germany_

_Ve~ He's lying! He get's all cute when he's real tired!_

_-Italy _

_Arigato _

_- Japan _

_Da I suppose so. _

_- Russia _

_I know ok? I'm trying honest, but have you ever tried to get a bunch of cranky old people sitting in monkey suits to focus on something for more than TEN MINUTES! It's like trying to pull teeth out of somebody's mouth that DOESN'T HAVE ANY TEETH! _

_Ahem...I digress. (Big word) _

_Yes I am rather young aren't I? _

_Anyway about 9/11...IT SUCKED! Like getting hit in the head and chest with a freaking sledge hammer! _

_Eric? He's coo. _

_- America _

_That's about it. I guess I couldn't get over the monarchy after living with England for so long. _

_-Canada _

_I have an inner chesseburger? Lady, I think you've mistaken me for America...and Grandpa Rome? I love Grandpa Rome! _

_Wait what? _

_-Italy _

_I don't need to answer these questions because my name is not France, but non the less, I will...because your one of the only people not yelling at me. My caring side, is sweet, cuddley, warm, and I'm usually naked. Unless I'm taking care of a baby, because Spain told me I can't be naked when I take care of children! But I stop caring at three, so four year olds watch out! _

_-France! Or as you silly American's say "Franch." _

_Oh, we don't always eat fish! We have a wide selection! _

_He's doing fine thank you for asking! _

_-England_


	72. TheMadGilbird  2

Sealand: I acknowledge you as a country, you even have your own NATIONALanthem so you have HAD to be acknowledged in some way. Oh and since JERKBritain won't let me marry his eyebrows, can I marry yours?Romano: Why won't you confess? Are you just in denial? Oh, how do yo feelabout knowing there are Roma Tomatoes and a pizza place called Papa Romano's?Prussia: Do you like eating Pancakes with Wurst? What does Gilbird represent?Like is he the chick of the Prussian eagle or what? Oh BTW I'm listening toyou blog CD~!America: OMG in choir this year, my class sang "America, the Beautiful", and Ithought of you~! What does Florida exactly represent to you? Because we allrefer to it as your **, so is it? Love, one of your citizens~!Russia: Why so cute? How did yo feel when you had to give Alaska to America?Japan: GET WELL SOON~! I don't want you to die on us, because we'll all missyou! Oh and who's your favorite Vocaloid, and what's your favorite Vocaloidsong?Korea: Why so obsessed with China's boobs? My friend wants to know why haven'tyou groped Ukraine's breast yet? Is it because Russia would kill you?Austria: Which couple out of these two do you feel more comfortable with;PruAus or AusSwiss?Switzerland: Stop being adorable, you're too cute for words. Anyways, how doyou feel about the time you accidentally invaded Liechtenstein when you wereATTEMPTING to invade Austria?Germany: Do you regret listening to Hitler, cause I know I would. Why do youown a frilly pink apron? Anyways I was wondering, have you been getting randomflashbacks of a little maid in a green dress and white apron?Belarus: You're amazing~! And yo know what they say, "When at first you don'tsucceed, try, try again". ;DVeneziano and Romano: Ok so you know Seborga. Is he your little brother? orjust some random nation that's just located in your country?France: My friends say I act like you and look the female version of you, Idon't know if I should take that as a compliment or not. By the way, jet': Since France didn't give me a clear answer, is Canada you guys' lovechild?Veneziano: Well if he does remember he's HRE and you get married, can I be oneof your bride's maids? China: PANDA~! How's Hong Kong and Taiwan? Are they doing good?Hungary: Do you have any RussAme pictures? If so, sell me some~! ;D~Piyo

Umm...I'm too young to be married, and my eyebrows are a part of me...so...no..

-Sealand

What if I don't want to confess? Because it's a LIE!

It's a pretty common name, because I'm just that AMAZING.

-Romano

Eww...no...

I think Gilbird may be a chicken...or a entirely new species himself...I don't know. Well now I'm quite concerned because he's like indestructable, I accendently dropped him in a meat grinder once and he just reappeared on my head!

: D

-Prussia

Aww...I'm beautiful!

Ahem...It represents my...don't tell anyone cause they never believe me...It's my left foot. (California is the right foot FYI) There secrets out! Now everyone can stop making dirty jokes and the personification of Florida will stop hitting me! I'll leave you to find out...the other one.

-America

I did not have to give the silly American anything. It was my own choice and I'll have you know that if I knew there was that much oil there I never would have done it! Stupid Americans and their ability to cover oil...

-Russia

Arigato! I am truely feeling the love from everyone! As for the vocaloids...I do not have a favorite. Much like asking other countries their favorite composer or artist, it is very hard for me to chose.

-Japan

(But I do love Rin. But I am not at all biased!)

You don't understand! No one understands, it's not that I want to grope boobs! It's that I want to find China's missing boobs! They're there! I know they're there!

-Korea

AusSwis, because at least he LOOKS like a girl, and Prussia's just...Prussia.

-Austria

Lies.

-Switzerland

Um...That is a senstive topic...Yeah, I do regret it though.

Italy picked out the apron.

Dreams of what? I do have dreams about maids but not nessisarily...wait nevermind!

-Germany

Never stop trying. He will marry me.

-Belarus

I guess you could call him that, but whatever.

-Italy

I'm an only child.

-Romano.

Take it as a compliment you are being compared to someone this SEXY!

-France

No.

-England

Why do people keep asking me this? I didn't know he forgot anything!

-Italy

ARU!

Hong Kong is being a stubbon brat! He doesn't want to be part of China anymore!

Taiwan, oh she's fine.. As far as I know.

-China

I could hook you up. But let me tell you they ain't cheap.

-Hungary


	73. Friendly Kitty 3

Whoever wants to answer this: Who do you think is the 1 drinking country inthe world?France: How would you react if every single male country except you, turnedinto girls?Norway: Can you name 1 adjective that describes Denmark?Seychelles: Do you perfer a specific kind of fish to eat?Japan: Who would you rather date, Hatsune Miku or Kagamine Rin?

Luxemburg.

-Everyone

My heart would explode with all the love!

-France

Umm...Stupidly.

-Denmark

Eat? O.O

-Seychelles

Like I said, I am not bias.

-Japan


	74. ARES1994

TO GERMANY: is Northern Italy a guy or a chick? do u have any siblings? and atone point u lived with a little girl i can't remember her name but she had nomilitary so are u some creepy hot ped?TO CANADA: do people really forget about u that mutch? P.S. u r my favorte charecter TO PRUSSSIA: what was the old Fritz like?TO SOUTHERN ITALY: why are u such an **?TO NORTHERN ITALY:do u still think about holy roman? TO BRITAIN: how old were u when u first met america? TO CANADA AGEIN: who raised u? have u ever punch any one in the face? if u didwho? was it america? did he totally deierve it?TO AMERICA: how many time have u gotten ur stomach pumped?~I LOVE ALL OF U GUYS ESPESUALLY GERMANY & CANADA EXEPT SOUTHERN ITALY UR AN**~

Italy is a man. I do have siblings. No I'm not a pedophile. Seriously? Who's asking these questions? Romano?

-Germany

Yeah...

-Canada

Old Fritz...was...awesome.

-Prussia...sniffle.

I'm not. Everyone else its just too nice. I'm just say it as it is.

-Romano

Yeah, all the time.

-Italy

Like, 18...1900. -England

France and England. Yes. Yes it WAS America. Yes he DID deserve it.

-Canada

As many as I can remember? 0.

-America (Stomach of steel!)


	75. MistyXD

Germany- What is the dumbest thing America has done?Russia- Whats Up with the scarf? Really? Is there something under it? And whatis under your jacket? wAmerica- With enough trips to McDonalds and some drinks would you ever poledance? Just - If I gave you a flamethrower, who would you torch and why/ or whynot? Canada- Wana make some pancakes? Iv got blueberrys!

Why are you asking me?

-Germany

It's from my sister. YES there IS something under it. Now you'll never know.

-Russia

How much McDonalds are we talking about? Gimme some numbers.

-America

I would never, that's ungentlemanly...*looks at France

-England.

Nummers!

-Canada


	76. Unparalleled glompher 2

god, i can't resist trying another one...to Poland: i'll take you shopping and spa-ing if you come crossplay with me!if you don't know what that means ask Japan!to Prussia: Oh Mein Gott! i got in trouble for trying to be awesome...WHY?to America: if we're american why is our language called english? you're notpart of england anymore!to North Italy: YOU ARE SO ADORABLE IT MAKES UP FOR ME NOT BEING ABLE TO HAVEPASTA OR PIZZA!to Romano: ask japan for the anime series called Naruto Shippuden. watch andwait for the character caled Hidan. realize that if you got stuck in a romwith him you'd run out of cuss Belarus: your name loosely translated means White Russia. You ARE russia!peace~!

Totally! As long as I can cosplay me.

-Poland

Plus I am not liable for any awesome reprecussions for awesomeness

-Prussia

Obviously I speak American, dude!

-America

Yay!

-Italy

I locked myself in a closet with him, he's not very creative.

-Romano

I am.

-Belarus


	77. savegalkissy 3

yes my last letter was answered!Cuba:next time you hit cancada i'm gonna slap- no i'm gonna curse you with myOC Ember *black hair girl looks this way* she can use her magic and make youblindCanada: you are so Kawaii i notice youPrussia:a word that means better then awesome is 'epic' definion at bottomItaly:germany does not deserve you! you are mine!*huggles*Germany:*death glares* Remember my OC *Ember Death glares*Epic-n,v,ad a level of greatness at succeds awesome

I think that's a little uncalled for don't joo think? Why are joo guys always threatening me?

-Cuba

Thank you. Please leave Cuba alone! He doesn't mean it.

-Canada

Nuh uh!

-Prussia

Okay...Wait no! I love Germany!

-Italy

OC? Ock? What is an Ock? No I don't remember an Ock.

-Germany


	78. TwilightObsessed91

Hey! Romano- I love you so much! I think you're so cute, especially when you were akid and yes I am female. But I do have a question. WHy do you hate Spain somuch? I mean, didn't he raise you? And why do you hate Germany?Italy- Why is it that you can run really really fast when retreating but notwhen you're just training?Spain- A lot of people sayn you love Romano as in dating type of love. Ialways tell him that you don't. Do you or not? And why or why not?America- I don't hate you(last question) but a lot of people think you areirresponcible. If you try proving that you are more responcible they mightlike you better. And everyone hates me too, so you're not alone. And I wascurious why you speak english but you and Britian seem to wanna kill eachother? All though technically Americans do have our American slang (I wouldknow, I'm American).

I don't know...I mean I don't hate him...I mean I say I do but...don't tell him I said this!...He's not that bad.

Oh I hate the potato bastard.

-Romano

Who knows?

-Italy!

Ew...no...I raised him! That'd be wierd!

-Spain

Tell them peeps to try policing the world, having to go to every call that's all like "Oh America help me. Oh America help me!" And then get slapped in the effin face by the same effin people that called you there!

I was gonna try and speak German but it's hard.

-America


	79. DisturbingBunnyRabbit

I love you America! You might not be perfect, but I've had a great life thanksto you and you're still the country people move to when their own is havingissues! Patriotism FTW! Your people need to appreciate you more!England~ hello! How are doing? I want you to know I don't think English foodis as terrible as people make it out to be! Some of it is quite good! Exitedabout wedding, by the way? If America tells you he isn't, he's lying, youknow. It's practically all one hears about on entertainment stations overhere...Sweden, how are you? My ancestors were your citizens, once! Say hello toSealand and your wonderful "wife" Finland for me!(Don't worry Finland; I know you're too manly to be anyone's "wife"! I'm justplaying along. XD)South Italy, you are cuter than your brother. Hands down. You will always bemy favorite, so don't ever feel unloved or inferior, okay? I love you~.Canada...I'm from one of your brother's northern states, and let me tell youwe northerners don't forget about you. Your name is in the local news all thetime! (Mostly during the weather, but I digress) That being said, I'm prettysure that means America must remember you more than he might let on. (Perhapshe just chooses to ignore you?) Anyway, feel free to visit your bro moreoften! And buy things while you are. Stimulate the economy. Hahaha, JK... Butseriously.

Yeah! Someone who loves me! I love you too!

-America

Oh thank you about the compliment! The wedding went spectacular! I have pictures! Do you want to see the pictures, the Prince looked stunning didn't he? And Kate was gorgeous!

And yes I knew America was listening, he was just jealous because I wouldn't let his president come.-England

I'm doin' fine. Wife is good, Sealand's good. Denmark's stupid.

-Sweden

Eventually we all just have to play along don't we?

-Finland...sigh

R...really? I mean not that I care but...um...thank you.

-Romano

I know he knows I'm there. You know those storms America gets that make America colder than Russia at times? Yep all me! Hahahaha...

-Canada


	80. OneGirlStudio 2

Shoot am I too late! Oh well...To England America&France: I'm learning about the war of 1812 in SS... HELP MEWITH MY HOMEWORK! (I also would like you to know that I always imagine thethree of you argueing like something terrible. It gets me through the hour =D)...Was Iggy still a pirate at this period in time?To Sweden&Finland:...Is Finland honestly your wife? I mean I'm not complainingor anything But is it a fact or...? And Finland, do you love Sweden as inLOVE? AND DON'T YOU DARE LIE OR I SHALL TAKE YOU HOME WITH ME AND KEEP YOU ANDSNUGGLE YOU FOREVA~~! P.S. I love you Romano&England: Are you both tsunderes?To AMERICA: I live in Missouri. What are your thoughs on my home state?To Greece&Japan: This is not a question. Nor a request. IT IS AN ORDER FROM MEAND THE REST OF YOUR YAOI FANBASE. GET. Belarus: I am going to marry your brother as his second wife. (next toChina LOL) And you shall not stop me. Now I have AK-47 and a BAZOOKA. . Russia: ... Are-are you really crazy...I mean a yandere..? I mean, I'm justcurious... P.S I love you! 3To Poland: Your soo cute! I love you! And by the way; just because I'm meanI'll tell ya a secret... Most of your fanbase pairs you up with Leit. *runsoff giggling* AND I SHIP IT MUHAHAHAHA~!To Hungary: Aww~ I love you and Prussia~ (and on ocassion in a love trianglewith youxprussiaxaustria)To Germany: Guess what! My cuz taught me about google translate~! SIE SINDItalien heiraten! Und ich werde euch beide mit Nasenbluten und eine Kamera anIhrem Hochzeitstag Nachtwache ... Ich möchte auch darauf hin, gehen Sie undschauen Sie einige Tipps für Fanfics ~! ;DTo Romano&Spain: DO you love eachother? Oh and I won't believe what ever yousay Romano. fro you are a tsundere. And therefore you lie. And Spain. HURRYAND POP THE QUESTION! OR ELSE I SHALL HUG ROMANO UNTIL HE IS TRAMTIZED!-Thank you for anwsering with love~ O.G. Studios *shot*

Technically we aren't supposed to help you out with that knid of stuff brah. Considering if we give you the wrong information we would be reliable for it... I would tell you my side man. But it might be different from historians sides.

-America

I have to agree with America on this one.

-England

Me as well.

-France

(Okay DramaFreakz here just saying I'm a SuFin supporter so this is my view)

Finland's my wife, why wouldn't he be?

-Sweden

Oh, love Berdwald, he's a very nice man when you get past thefrightening side of him, so I suppose I love him! Oh I love you too!

-Finland

What? I don't get it! Stop with the all the Japanesse confusing words that I don't understand!

-Romano

Well, I supose.

-England

Missouri is another amazing place in America that has it's own speacial properties that some may love and some may hate! Missouri is you home brah! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise...U.S.A!

-America

Oh no.

-Japan

Kay. Get over here Japan.

-Greece

My knife is all I need. Now, what was that about China?

-Belarus

Oh, I can be both I suppose. Kolkolkol

-Russia

Ewwie! Eww! Gross! Lithy? No! Why? Bleh bleh! Say it's not so!

-Poland

And I'm okay with that! :3

-Hungary

Why does everyone always say dirty things in German? Why?

-Germany

Pop what question? Oh no!

-Spain


	81. ZigzaGIne 5

to Germany:Do you succumb to hypnosis? I'm writing a fic now, where England uses hypnosisto make you remember your past (BTW, it's a hint for you)Do you use a hair gel? Some fans think you really do, but I think you're tomanly to use it. xDHow did you feel after Buon San Valentino? And what really happened then?(Italy, if Germany doesn't answer, can you do it insread?)And also I have accidentally found your diary and now my face is like "o.O".Well, I'll just ask: "Should I send it you back right now?" to EnglandYour food may be not very good, but I know you're good at making desserts!What about cooking something sweet to show France you can do something relatedto word "cooking" really well? to Italy:Have you ever heard how Germany sings? I mean, has he ever sung something nice(or just something) to you? Do you watch Japan's anime? You know, I noticed one funny thing: you're of thesame height as Risa Koizumi (an anime character) and both of you are a bitupset of the height differences between you and your boyfriends (but in hercase it's vice versa - she is taller than her boyfriend)to Prussia:Sorry for disliking you at the beginning (It is the fault ofgermancest-fans!). Now I see how awesome you are. ;) BTW, do you date Hungary?

I don't know, I've never been hypnotized.

But I do use a bit of hair gel but most of it is done while it's wet.

I was VERY confused okay! Confused! Nothing like that is going on!

But... O.O Please send it back!

-Germany

Oh, he wont even taste my cooking now. No matter what.

-England

For my birthday him and Prussia put on a play for me. It was a musical!

Sorry, I don't... Japans tried to make me but I didn't want to.

-Italy

You are forgiven! I now love you! Could you ask her out for me? Please?

-Prussia


	82. sanemadness 3

YEEE~ so excited to see my questions answered once again . . .and now formore!Germany: you would be jealous and you know it Prussia: no, I'm not Hungry, sadly, you never answered my question? (ps hungryyour so freakin awesome!)Russia: how do you feel about Prussia being you rhyming buddy?Turkey: what's your relationship with Greece? Are you two friends, enemies, orlovers? *nosebleed*England: how is your food so bland? I do not think so, i freakin love sconesbut my friend thinks Kong: I really don't see why everyone says you need to get your eyebrowswaxed i think they looked great ... for eyebrows . . .i feel like a perve forsaying : How does make you feel when i say "Prussia has seized and occupiesyour vital regions" and how to feel about Prussia now that he has your vitalregions? I now understand why Germany is blaming you for Hitler . . took myawhile Romano: why don't you like turtles? You know you and feliciano should have adouble wedding, you and spain and feliciano and Germany, would you considerit?xoxoxo for everyone! stay sanesanemadness

Uh huh, totally...

-Germany

Oh the reason me and Italy have to wear pants? Germany doesn't like seeing our junk.

-Prussia

Oh kolkolkol...I like it.

-Russia

MORTAL ENEMIES! Maybe you should get a tissue for that, it looks pretty bad.

-Turkey

I LIKE the flavor. That's why.

-England

Why would yo feel like a Perv for saying I should wax my eyebrows... o.o?

-Hong Kong

I frown. That's what I do. I frown! Yes, Germany does once and a while blame me for Hitler.

-Austria

There are to many turtles! And NO! NO double weddings!

-Romano.


	83. animegurf12 4

_Hey you guys! More questions~To France: What is your favorite french cuisine?To Prussia: Did you know I invented awesome, so your my brother ofawesomesauce!To : What's your favorite color?To America: if your country was taken over by zombies, what would you do?To Sweden: Why do you love Finland so much?To Belarus: When are you marrying Russia? :3To Canada: How's Quebec doing? teheeTo Cuba: Why don't you release some of the tension with America on somethingthe fangirls would like? You known, tying America up in ropes and dress him inlolita? *wink wink*_

_Oh how could I choose? They ALL have my LOVE. _

_-France _

_HAHAHAHAHA...no. _

_-Prussia _

_Blue. I like blue. _

_-Italy _

_Bust their heads baby! American style! _

_-America _

_Because he's perfect in every way. _

_-Sweden _

_Any day now. _

_-Belarus _

_Fine..What's with the "hehe" I don't think I like where that's going. _

_-Canada _

_Because I don't want to see America like that. That'd be gross man. _

_-Cuba_


	84. Sunshiney Breeze

Hello there! I have a question for Switzerland: If you didn't already knowthis, Liechtenstein is selling herself for 40,000 euros every tow days foranyone who wants to uhh..."rent"...her. What do you think of people buying andselling your precious little sister, eh? ;D Especially if France decided torent her out? And in fact, someone from America and someone from France tookher for 4 days... So...You know what I'm asking.

Oh no! Big brother will NOT have that! Get over here young lady, you're in SO much trouble! This better be a lie, or someone's gonna be in a hell of a lot of hurt!

-Switzerland


	85. MiracleHeart

okay this seems interesting. . . . to america: when did u start wearing glasses? :o (i wear them too! for like 7years) to prussia-sama: do u know Po the panda from kung-fun panda? he's using theword "awesome" a lot too! how do u feel about that? to russia: who's ur favorite baltic and why? to france: have u ever considered shaving? thats it for now, thank u :)

haha...man, when I first read that I thought you asked me when I started wearing dresses. I don't.

But glasses, when I was like 13 or something. That's just a guess though, I can't really remember.

-America

Oh, I'm gonna sue him to! Bring it panda boy!

-Prussia

Lithuania, because it's fun to mess with him.

-Russia

YES. How do you think I keep my stubble from looking like a moutain man beard?

-France


	86. ForeverHoneyBee

North & south Italy: what's with the curls... They confuse me, like, I knowwhat they do and all but why are they there. Is it genetic?Canada: love you! Does anything happen when someone touches your curl thing?England: what was it like raising America?Russia: exactly how long is your scarf anyway? And do I have to become onewith Russia?Everyone: why do you not notice Canada? Is there a reason nehind it or areyou people just mean?

I guess they're just there, they've kind of always been there so they might be genetic. I really don't know why they're there.

-Italy.

I don't think anything happens, I say "ow" but that's just because you're pulling my hair.

-Canada

At first it seemed like the best choice of my life. But then it turned into hell on earth.

-England

I've never measured my scarf. Maybe I should go tell someone to do that. But I'll make them measure it while I'm still wearing it and if they don't measure it correctly...kolkolkol...

Yes.

-Russia

Who?

-Most cast

Sexy hair.

-France


	87. morningstar027

To England and America: Do you really feel something for each other? likelove?

Like "love-love" Dude, ew. I wouldn't make out with the guy! He's way old, mean, and grumpy too! But I guess he did raise me and then of course he taught me just about everything I wanted to know. I loved him since day one. But I never thought of that as "Love-love". You know what I mean?

-America

I have to agree, I love him. But Like a son or a brother. I don't think that it would be at all "okay" or "alright" for that love to exist anyway. But yes, I do have a very strong feeling towards him. I would like to call that, disappointment 90% of the time and appreciation 10%.

-England


	88. Peach and dandelion blossoms

Um hey there I just want to say things to the following persons I mean nationssince it's my first time to appear hereHey there England can you um teach me how to make tea, well I'm not good at itsince I'm already good with cooking... So we are quite the opposite, I don'tspeak fluent English too but don't need lessons from you just teachme to make tea? And maybe I'll taste you're food for dear Russia, I have two questions if you don't mind, please answerthem okay?First of all are you cursing people who are making stories about you being anuke? Because one of my friends is being cursed by you, she always sees Russianstuff everywhere she goes... it's creepy but at the same time cute but stillcreepy...Next one was many rumors are made about you having a daughter...Is that fromChina or someone else and what are your plans to do with her? And if that'snot from Belarus what would you do? For Sealand Are you planning to have a girlfriend?there done thanks!

Okay, of course I'll teach you how to make tea! I'm going to be a smartalec about this so bear with me.

1. Buy a tea bag

2. Boil water and put it in a mug.

3. Put tea bag into the water

4. Let it sit for about 2 minutes

5. Enjoy.

There you go. I'll teach you English too.

-England

I don't get it. But no, I don't think I cursed her.

I have a daughter? Since when?

-Russia

MAYBE?

-Sealand

No!

-Sweden


	89. Winniepig461

Wow, I really like your story. Your play the characters so well. Congrats!Anyway...To Sweden: what do you like most about Finland? And is Sealand annoying?To Finland: GO HUG SWEDEN FOR ME! PLEASE! and why do you think he's so scary?There isn't anything scary about a constant death glare!To Sealand: Don't worry, I'm not a country either. But it's okay little buddy,you will become a great nation! I support you! AND, what's your favoriteanime? Also, what's your favorite memory with Sweden and Finland?To Hungary: You rock girl! Gimme a highfive! Just...not with the frying pan...Thanks for taking the time to read! ~Love, Winnie

He is always uplifting and always so happy. It makes me happy to be around my wife.

No, Sealand isn't annoying most of the time. Sometimes though you just need a box.

-Sweden

Oh, al-alright! I could hug him for you. But yes, it's the constant death glare that scares me.

-Finland

My favorite Anime? Oh no! There's so many to choose from! I couldn't decide. Besides that, it depends on the day and what mood I'm in.

We went to a nice beach together and they bought me a yummy ice cream cone! Then Sweden got attacked by a seagull! It was funny!

-Sealand

Why would I hit you with a frying pan my dear? Have you done something to deserve it?

-Hungary


	90. baseballgirl1313

Hai~! Could. Not. Resist!Nihon- first off, I hope you're not hurting too much. Second: ...why did youinvent yaoi?Hunagry and Japan: so, you guys have some kind of yaoi alliance or what?France: why are you so creepy~? Fo reals!England: I personally love your cooking (beef stew, fish and chips, and sconesFTW!)Italy: have you ever thought of dressing like you did whan you were little andwalking around germany's house? (Perhaps jog a few memories?)Prussia: please don't sue america! We haves no monies! Actually, nevermind,i'm moving to Spain in a few years so last, España: tengo dos pregutas! First: how do you manage to growtomatoes so well? I try every year but only manage to get a few really goodones! Que lata! And second: i'm planning on traveling abroad to valencia in acouple years and moving there when I graduate college! Would you maybe show mearound?

Thank you for your concern, I will recover with time. As for why I invented yaoi...Well there were fan girls and they did it all on their own. I only supplied the animes and mangas.

-Japan

Psh! He wont admit it but YES!

-Hungary

I may be creepy to you, but I'm normal to myself.

-France

Of course you love my cooking the best! Because it simply is the best! I love your food choice. Perhaps you should move to England instead?

-England

No memories jogged but...Germany wont let me. It find of falls under the "Italy and Prussia must wear pants" rule.

-Italy

Oh it's too late now! I've already got myself an illegal legal lawyer!

-Prussia

Man, it's all in the Spanish sun, the passion, the feeling! You got to love every tomato the same as the next! But, of course I'll show you around! I love people!

-Spain


	91. Seiliez Wingalas

Subject: questions for hetalia Emailhi~! getting right to the point here, sweden: you are the sweetest personalive and i wish you the best of luck with Tino,( suggestion, try smiling oncein a while, with a bit of practice im sure you'll be great at it!) love ya'sand fully approve of your love!Finland: what are your true feelings for Su-san? would you ever marry him ifhe asked? and a quick suggestion as well, he's never actually beingthreatening with his death stare, think about that and give him a hug and kiss(i dont care where or when, even if he's asleep) love you~!Russia: would you ever possibly fall in love with Canada? (dont you dare say"who" i can be worse than Belarus...)also, you are aware that you sit on him,da?Canada: if you found out that russia was dying would you go and help him? why?and would you be willing to love that poor lonely boy until he was happyagain? (p.s. if you love him already would you do this for me?) also, pancakesROCK and they arent anything without syrup. AND I DONT MEAN THAT CRAPPY CORNSYRUP SH*T. hugs and kisses to you!switzerland: with no lies and no coverups, what are your TRUE feelings towardsAustria?-*bows multiple times* dankegraziemerciarrigatouand thanks for writing this, it makes me laugh!

Thank you, I don't get told that on a daily basis. But maybe I should try to smile. I'll give it a shot.

-Sweden

My feelings for Su-san? It's a bit complicated I suppose. I'm not sure if I would MARRY him if he asked. Maybe a date or something, but marriage is a bit permanent. Umm, I'll see about the hug and the kiss.

-Finland

Canada? I don't know him well. I sat on him? When?

-Russia

That is certainly an odd one. I guess I would help him. Loving him though? Can I like his sister instead? But I totally agree about the syrup thing, maple syrup!

-Canada

He's an ass. That blunt enough for you? Or did you want me confessing my undying love for him? The want for him to hold me in his arms? I will respectfully say, no thank you.

-Switzerland


	92. EliteKessu  5

Subject: questions for hetalia Emailhi~! getting right to the point here, sweden: you are the sweetest personalive and i wish you the best of luck with Tino,( suggestion, try smiling oncein a while, with a bit of practice im sure you'll be great at it!) love ya'sand fully approve of your love!Finland: what are your true feelings for Su-san? would you ever marry him ifhe asked? and a quick suggestion as well, he's never actually beingthreatening with his death stare, think about that and give him a hug and kiss(i dont care where or when, even if he's asleep) love you~!Russia: would you ever possibly fall in love with Canada? (dont you dare say"who" i can be worse than Belarus...)also, you are aware that you sit on him,da?Canada: if you found out that russia was dying would you go and help him? why?and would you be willing to love that poor lonely boy until he was happyagain? (p.s. if you love him already would you do this for me?) also, pancakesROCK and they arent anything without syrup. AND I DONT MEAN THAT CRAPPY CORNSYRUP SH*T. hugs and kisses to you!switzerland: with no lies and no coverups, what are your TRUE feelings towardsAustria?-*bows multiple times* dankegraziemerciarrigatouand thanks for writing this, it makes me laugh!

Thank you, I don't get told that on a daily basis. But maybe I should try to smile. I'll give it a shot.

-Sweden

My feelings for Su-san? It's a bit complicated I suppose. I'm not sure if I would MARRY him if he asked. Maybe a date or something, but marriage is a bit permanent. Umm, I'll see about the hug and the kiss.

-Finland

Canada? I don't know him well. I sat on him? When?

-Russia

That is certainly an odd one. I guess I would help him. Loving him though? Can I like his sister instead? But I totally agree about the syrup thing, maple syrup!

-Canada

He's an ass. That blunt enough for you? Or did you want me confessing my undying love for him? The want for him to hold me in his arms? I will respectfully say, no thank you.

-Switzerland


	93. DisturbingBunnyRabbit 2

N. Italy: You kind of annoy me. Actually, a lot...Germany: Is Prussia now still technically representing the eastern part ofGermany? Because...How else would he be alive? Prussia: I love you. I would kidnap you and keep you in my room if I you come willingly if I promised to help get you your own land again?I've been contemplating taking over Mexico, but I geuss that's too hot? Well,it doesn't have to stop at Mexico, so I guess I'll just give you the world andlet you pick where you want to be. :) France: How many times have you molested England? Also, I'll be visiting youin another year! I can't wait to see all the amazing art! England: Wear shorts more often. Your legs are adorable, especially your cutelittle knees! (I'm the France in my cosplay group, if that explainsanything...)South Italy: You should wear shorts more often, too. You look so cute in them!Sorry, sorry, I meant HOT. 'Cause you're too manly to be "cute", right? XD

I'm not really sure any more. I think so. But I don't know.

-Germany

I want the world! Prussia wants the world! TAKE ME AWAY!

-Prussia

Hon hon hon! You don't want to know!

Yes my love! Come! Come experience the rich culture!

-France

I'm a bit frightened. Just a bit.

-England

Totally right!

-Romano


	94. Sunshiney Breeze 2

Greetings from Montana, USA! Ahem, Italy: WHY ARE YOU SO ADORABLE? I could tie you up and take you home with me!Germany: If someone (England) could grant you one wish, what would your wishbe? Please do tell...Unless you truly want to keep it to yourself, than that'salright, too. :)Canada: Do you love (romantically or platonically) love France? I mean, I'mjust assuming you would since he saved you *mostly* from England's"cooking"...England: OOH, & Finland: You two are so sweet together, it truly makes my heartmelt! Finland, do you consider Sweden your hubby, and Sweden, are you inluuurve with Finland? :D

(I used to live in Montana! YEAH!)

I don't know! Genetics! But you might have to wait in line. There's a lot of people telling me that!

-Italy

World peace? End of world hunger? You know that old story.

-Germany

Well, he is kind of like a papa to me. So I guess I like him. Maybe if he wasn't such a creeper he'd earn my sonly love!

-Canada

Mleh!

-England

Yep. Love.

-Sweden

Do first dates even matter anymore?

-Finland


	95. animegirl1012

To Italy: I know you miss Holy Roman Empire; do you need a hug with everyonebringing him up? And did you enjoy wearing dresses as a child?To Canada: Recently I got my hair cut short and some of my friends said itlooked like yours and France's hair style, but in my opinion it looks morelike yours than France's (no affiance to France), anyways how do you keep yourhair from over frizzing?To both Italy and Canada: How can you stand being the younger siblings? Noaffiance to your older Romano: How did you come to like tomatoes? And why do you think yourbrother looks more like your grandfather when to me you look more like him?To England: My choir just did a song called "Ballad of The Tempest," whichreminded me of you and wondered if what happened in the song happened to youbefore?And Lastly To Japan: Which anime that has been released in the last decade doyou find amusing. And Get better soon!

Yes, please give me a hug.

The dresses were totally fun to wear! Have you ever worn a poofy dress before? I mean if your a boy good for you! If your a girl you should wear them ALL THE TIME!-Italy

There's a few products on the market that prevent fizzing. There are shampoos and even gels that you put in your hair when it's wet and it stops it!

-Canada

You get used to it.

-(joined answer) Canada + Italy

I love them because they are delicious!

I don't know why! It's just what happens!

-Romano

You must have very excellent imagination! I applaud you. Have fun with the song.

-England

All of them with a couple acceptations here and there. I don't like to pick and choose.

Thank you everyone for your concern.

-Japan


	96. Makeupartist 2

_Lol.. I had the 69th.. I am is happy. :DTo everyone:Have you heard of HetaOni? Or HetaQuest? :3To The-ever-so-awesome Prussia:I wish I France: Your perverted-ness has entered my brain. You now make me seeeverything differently. America:Your the everyone (again): Have you heard of "Nyotalia"? :3Thats all for today! (I enjoy this WAY too much)_

_Heh heh heh _

_-France _

_Of course. I would not forgive myself if I didn't keep them up to date. _

_-Japan _

_Aw... but it's cute... _

_-Prussia _

_Yay! I converted another one! _

_-France _

_I'm the hero. _

_-America_

_Again, OF COURSE! _

_-Japan_


	97. ForeverHoneyBee 2

Hi again!Ukraine: Eurovision 2007 Ukraine... Uh please explain this to me. And anyoneelse who thinks they : First, your awesome.. Second, I think I have one of your shirts...It says "this is what 'awesome' looks like" is it yours?Thats all... Bye!

I don't think I can explain it. I guess it's a figure it out for yourself thing? Heh...

-Ukraine

I thank you! Probably my shirt. But I don't wear them in public much, people get overwhelmed with the awesomeness.

-Prussia


	98. ForeverHoneyBee 3

Hi again!Ukraine: Eurovision 2007 Ukraine... Uh please explain this to me. And anyoneelse who thinks they : First, your awesome.. Second, I think I have one of your shirts...It says "this is what 'awesome' looks like" is it yours?Thats all... Bye!

I don't think I can explain it. I guess it's a figure it out for yourself thing? Heh...

-Ukraine

I thank you! Probably my shirt. But I don't wear them in public much, people get overwhelmed with the awesomeness.

-Prussia


	99. Yukicchi

A lot of questions but they just must be asked. And I must hug you allbecause your all so adorable!France: *hugs* I live in France and I love it and you so much. I've got blueeyes and my hair is blonde and short. If I curl it, I look just like you. Willyou be my big brother? I've always wanted a big brother and you seem soadorable and nice, mon cher~ We can creep on England together, and spreadlove throughout he world!America/England: *hugs* The couple USUK seems to be very popular. I support itvery much. Can you two send me some pics and videos!Russia: *hugs* I went to a bar the other night with my parents, since I'm 16 Idon't drink so I just sat there. In a dark corner of the bar I saw some guywith hair like yours and I think vodka (might have been whisky) mumbling tohimself. Was that you? /Romano: *hugs* The couple Spamano seems to be very popular. How do youfeel about it? And mind send me some pics and videos of you two "in action"~?N. Italy: *hugs* Most adorable moment with Germany?Germany: *hugs* Really. Everyone loves GerIta. You've NEVER thought about dreamt about it. If you say no, I know your lying and the Internet begs todiffer~.Also, you ever going to take Herr Stick out of your **? People think your wayto : *hugs* Your so adorable! So is like Kumajuro like your pet, or are youhis pet?Japan: *glomps* I heard about the earthquake in Japan and cried watching thefootage. ARE YOU OK! *hugs and snuggles* Also, will you be my brother too?You're so adorable and sweet~! Why did something so horrible have to happen toto? *hugs and cries*America/Canada: *hugs* North America right? Why not South Canada?Gilbird: *hugs* You are so adorable. But I'm convinced your evil and eat soulsof humans. Please tell me this is true or I'm going to be really : *hugs* First, let me say this. Your f*cking AWESOME! To awesome to betrue but so awesome everyone got jealous and said you weren't a country. Howunawesome. My theory. There is only one country in the would and that isPrussia. Everyone just thinks there are other ones but there isn't. Is thistrue?Also, was it you or France that shoved Herr Stick up Germany's **. Or was itboth. Great job by the way!America: Firs Question. When I went to America, on practically every streetthere was a fast food restaurant, a Walmart, or both... Why? Second, whatwould you do if you where a vegetarian and Walmart went out of business?

I love you already! Especially since you live in the greatest country on earth! Haha! Of course I'll be your big brother and do those thing that you listed! More of some than the other! Watch out Iggy, I got a mini-me!

-France

No.

-England

Ew brah!

-America

Probably not. I don't like France very much. But of course I was drunk, maybe.

-Russia

No.

-Romano

I seem to be a bit scarred by this situation. Because of this I am going to agree with Romano and simply state...no.

-Spain

He just woke up and I of course snuck into his room and he thought I was a kitty so he was all cuddling with me! Maybe it was a cover story!

-Italy

The internet is full of lies. You can see them everywhere. Here's the truth, I do not nor will I ever date/marry/love Italy.

O.O I do not have a stick up my ass! I just have self respect!

-Germany

I don't know anymore. Whatever floats your boat I guess.

-Canada

My pet.

-Kumajirou

I feel so bad causing all of this concern! I will get better I promise! I will consider being your brother, but France frightens me.

-Japan

Who knows! Just the way it happened.

-America

I'm guessing because America is America.

-Canada

"Piiyo."

That's what Gilbird says. He can't type.

-Prussia

I KNOW! You're totally right!

Prussia is confused. When did a stick get shoved up Germany's butt? I'm going to kill France know, excuse me.

-Prussia

Wal-mart is a convince store and us American's need to be convenienced by close shopping areas and close food places. As for fast food, you see there is a pyramid of fast foods. There are so many in this pyramid that people branch off into the different sub categories. The more common you see the restaurant the more people in this category. Does that answer your question?

As for being a vegetarian, actually there is a large number of vegetarians in America, so I try once and a while but Wal-Marts are very nice and I would be pained to see them go.

-America


	100. 100! Congrats! Mattie Williams

I MUST DO EEET!To Belarus: have you ever considered that your brother may be gay?*coughRusUSrapeficscough*To Poland: ask Japan for a polish copy of the manga Death Note and realizethat you may be Misa Amane's twin , I cut my hair and I look like a guy. If we walked down the street handin hand with you wearing a skirt, would people think you're my girlfriend andI'm your boyfriend?To England: I once drank English Breakfast Tea and woke up in the hospital aweek later. What do you think?To France: I dare you to pull North Italy's curl. if you do, watch out for thewrath of Germany and all GerIta to all countries~!To America: GUESS WHAT? THE WORLD HASN'T ENDED YET! :D

Never. Bisexual maybe. Gay, no.

-Belarus

Amane? She is SO cute! But I am no where near as whinny! Am I Lithy? Tell them I'm not!

That's happened with me and Lithy before haha!

-Poland

Pure coincidence.

-England

Oh hon hon hon. Dare accepted.

-France

Yay!

-America


	101. ARES1994 2

TO GERMANY: (no this is not romano sorry i made u mad) have u ever gone skydiving before? (for fun:(,)have you seen the pictures of you on the internetout there if u have what do u think about them? why does italy think u 2 aregetting marryedTO CANADA: have u ever gone sky diving before? how many langueges do u know?is there any girl out there that u think is cute? TO : have u seen the pictures of u & germany out there? O_O

I've gone sky diving before. I took Prussia for his birthday. Oh, I've seen the pictures on the internet. I've seen them!

Italy is just a goof ball. There's not much to explain there.

-Germany

Once. I hate you America!

I know several! English, French as well as a couple others.

Oh, Ukraine is kind of pretty.

-Canada

Yes... They scare me sometimes.

-Italy


	102. KoreanCeal

Ummm... H-hello t-to a-all t-the c-c-countries... I-I do hope m-my e-englishis good e-enough f-for you to reply..To: Mr. RussiaI-I a-am quite curious i-in y-your "kol".. Can y-you t-teach m-me how to doit? I-I have s-some problems going o-on at summer school... M-many o-of thepeople o-over there are... umm.. q-quite intimi... imtimi... intimidating.I-It scares m-me t-that p-people a-are stereotypical i-in the US... I-i'mn-not saying i-it's bad but t-there a-are a lot o-of clicks? (is t-thath-h-how y-you spell it?) I-I'd l-like to s-survive m-my h-high sc-schooly-years b-b-before I s-start g-g-going to university in m-my h-h-homecountry..I-I'm a-also c-curious a-about t-the Russian l-language. I-I hope y-you c-cant-teach me so=some phrases. umm... da?To: Mr. AmericaI-I'm won-wondering h-how y-you ummm... are... cheery a-and confident...? I-ist-t-there a s-secret to it? It-it seems t-that you look like y-your u-usingdr-drugs... I-i hope t-that is-is not true.. Migook-nim (It's l-like A-americas-san in Japanese b-but its Korean)To: Mr. ChinaD-do y-you know ho-how you m-make st-st-stuffed animals? I-I r-really l-likehow y-you c-can make H-hello K-kitty a-and Batzmaru..

The kols? I guess they are something I came up with and got hooked on saying them. Why are you stammering?

The "Clicks", you see them everywhere. They just spread like wild fire. Trust me you'll find one of your own in good time.

What is your home country? The stammering is rather unusual.

I could teach you some. Come over anytime and I'm sure you'll pick them up very soon.

Very good.

-Russia

Well first of all I'm not on drugs! Drugs are bad kids so stay away from them! Secondly you have to know people are gonna judge you far to harshly on everything! So don't bother with them! Just go out and enjoy yourself! Just don't do illegal stuff because then bad things will happen! Ah haha!

-America

Oh, thank you aru! I know how to make them of course! My stuffed animals are sent all around the world to give joy to children and 40 year olds that live with their mom, everywhere!

-China


	103. hario gatume

hello. i was kinda worried cause there were no reviews in most of thesechapters...should i not be typing this?...oh well ill just go for it:Dear Italy,I was wondering why do you have trouble getting along with Romano? Is hejealous because your so adoreable?Canada,You need more confidence! Really, everyone would love you if you just madeyourself known! Why don't you get contacts and dye your hair so people don'tthink your America?Russia, I like you a lot and i find you to be very charming as a character. However,sometimes you scare me a bit. Are you scary on purpose or by accident? ,Why are you obsessed with Russia? Why not try to date Lithuania or Estonia orLatvia? Or...anyone who's not your brother. Also, do you like sunflowers?France,Why are you so amazing? I mean really when i first started watching i triednot yo like you (long story...) and i coundn't because you were too great. Howdo you do it?Mr. Germany,Why don't you smile more? From what I've seen you have a lovely smile and itwould be good to see it more. Maybe your a pessimist...be positive! Alsohonestly how do you feel about Italy? By the way you are my favorite so can ihas a hug? luv you!

I probably do get yelled at and in trouble, I just don't care and or listen to his anger-rampages! So I'm all good!

-Italy

That's an amazing idea! I'll go try that now!

-Canada

Of course I'm scary on purpose, I'm not Sweden! Why would I not try to be scary when it's so much fun?

-Russia

I'm not sure why, I just love big brother.

America's cute.

I love sun flowers too. Just not as much as big brother.

-Belarus

(SORRY! I'm a Belarus X America fan, it's a really cute couple!)

I'm myself! I act like me, smell like me, and look like me! That's how you can be amazing!

-France

I try to smile, really I do. But since I frown quite a bit It's hard to break out of the habbit.

My feelings towards Italy is nothing more than a friend. A best friend yes, but nothing more.

You may have a hug.

-Germany


	104. OneGirlStudio 3

Just thought of some more~:To England: O/O You were hot as a pirate~~~ and still hot now~! *pervy frenchsmile* I want to... err... ANYWAY~ But alas, you are America's future wife...(and also... Are you Catholic or Protestant?) To America: ... *PFFFT* I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry~ I just read something weridabout you (as a mochi), England, and it involed... you know what I-I don'teven know!(but it was still hot...) To Spain: Did you know that a magority of your fanbase thinks of you as ayandere concerning Romano ( BTW: a person romantically obsessed with someoneto the point of using violent means to get them in their arms. Often seen witha sharp weapon and a psychotic grin.) *cough*bipoloar*cough* Is this true? To Romano: Why are you so cute~? S-Seriously everytime I see a pic of you Iwanna give you a hug... Also, are you insecure whenever people start referingto you as (Italy's older brother) seriously it ** me off! You and Feli are onthe same level of cuteness if you ask me! (although even I'll admit that youare ULTIMATLY hoter~ ;D)To Russia&China: Congradulations~ You two are the only pairing I supportinvolving Russia (and I usually ship everyone O . o) And to China are youimmortal? And if so have you met Roman Empire?To Sweden&Finland: Can you send me copies of your wedding pictures :3?Estonia&LATAVIAAA~: ...Seriously you two JUST KEEP SETTING YOURSELVES UP...really its all your fault Estonia. - . - (a good magority of your fans shipyou as a pairing including me XD!)To Everyone mentioned in this letter: Which city/state/territory happens to beyour "vital regions"? No, I'm really curious...(ANSWER THIS DARN IT!)Anyway~ O.G. Studios out~

Thank you.

No! I'm not!

Goodness, I don't know anymore!

-England

Okay! That's a little awkward! But still...Okay!

-America

I might be bipolar. The doctor said it's a possibility! But a "Yandere" I'm not sure. NOT ROMANO!

-Spain

Yeah, it irks me a little when people call me less cute then him! I'm just not so open with my hugs and giving away my personal space! I agree I'm totally hotter!

-Romano

I don't remember aru! That was so long ago! I think I'm immortal! I haven't died yet aru!

-China

Thank you!

-Russia

Uh huh.

-Sweden

Wait what?

-Finland

I am a bit scared. I haven't heard that couple before!

-Estonia.

You do know I'm 15?

-Latvia

Capitals.

-Japan

(I wanted in on this email!)


	105. Rosa Ventorum 6

Austria: Haha my bad forgot to put a question in there xP. Anyways I supposethat's true. Thanks for answering._England: Are you disappointed that America has turned out... well the way hedid even though he was so cute back then? Personally, I would like to see howAmerica would look like if he still had that cute personality, but I stilllove America the way he is now (:!

No problem, I was thrilled to answer.

-Austria

I'm a bit. I wanted him to be exactly like myself, but you can't control everything I suppose.

-England


	106. KokoneChan8

Hello there everyone! Alright, I'll try my best here not to make any questionstoo awkward, okay? Italy: I really like the art you have, as well as the artists such as daVinchi and Michelangelo. Do you have a favorite artist, and if so, who? Andout of curiosity, what did you like about the Holy Roman Empire? Romano: Do you run the mafia in Italy or does Feliciano? Because someone needsto, amiright? Germany: Ich liebe dich Germany! Okay, if you and Italy aren't in any kind ofa romantic relationship, how do you see him? America: Dude, you rock. Everyone knows it. Do you eat anything else otherthan hamburgers? Prussia: If I made my own dictionary, you'd be the definition of awesome. Youalready are! Can you tell your brother to be less stuffy all the time? Thanks!England: What is your favorite memory when raising America? I know you musthave one!And thanks to everyone for answering my questions in response!^ ^

Oh I love all of my artists equally. I hear one made an appearance in a video game in America about an assassin!

Holy Rome? I guess I just loved his because he didn't try to hide anything from me. Or that he didn't judge me because I wore a dress.

-Italy

Me of course! Italy could run one if he tried!

-Romano

As a best friend of course. He has always been by my side as long as he wasn't running away. So I have to say the best of friends.

-Germany

Of course! I'll eat just about anything that isn't still moving!

-America

I'll tell him! And I know, I AM awesome!

-Prussia

Oh the first time I saw him to the last time we parted. Those are all my favorite memories. -England


	107. Closing

I've had an amazing time answering these questions and reading them! I'm so glad Hetalia Email was such a hit! I'm sorry to say that I am no longer going to answer any questions. I'm terribly sorry to those that didn't get to ask all their questions or if I didn't answer your questions. I hope you enjoyed yourself with these questions and answers! I feel really accomplished by doing these and I'm glad that I did them! I got to connect with a lot of other Hetalia fans and I hope that I helped win some arguments, give some hugs, and answer some questions that were nagging at you!

I love you all and REALLY hope you like the story!

Until next time…

-DramaFreakz


	108. Chapter 108

Germany here once again. I thank you to those that are taking the time to read this and am pleased to announce that Hetalia Email will be continued in a new story named APH Answers.

This will follow the same format as Hetalia Email but keep it more organized and less hard to read than the original. The some of the same rules will be applied and others will be taken off or added. Thank you for your time and make sure to look up:

APH ANSWERS!

By: Drama-freakz


End file.
